Amor en Las Vegas
by Georgi G
Summary: A Blaine el amor lo engañó, a Kurt el amor lo abandonó, ninguno de los dos deseaba el amor nuevamente en sus vidas, pero el amor tenía otros planes para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Blaine se sentó en una banca mirando a su amigo tocar la guitarra en el escenario, Sam tenía una presentación tras otra en Las Vegas, era su gran oportunidad, él por su parte tocaba el piano en diferentes eventos pero deseaba hacerlo en una orquesta, ese era su sueño.

Los aplausos resonaron por el local y Blaine sonrió feliz, orgulloso de su amigo, viajo a la ciudad para acompañarlo, pero en unos días debía volver a New York.

-Eres un grande.- dijo Blaine abrazando a Sam

-Gracias, gracias.- respondió su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que hacer otro?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, éste es el último, así que tú y yo iremos a recorrer Las Vegas.- dijo con entusiasmo Sam

-No...no estoy para eso.- dijo Blaine un poco decaído.

-Vamos Blaine, son Las Vegas!, aquí te olvidarás de todos tus males, incluso de una novia infiel.-

-Ex, ex novia.- dijo Blaine recordando el mal momento que vivió cuando vio a la que era su novia con otro, besándose.

-Vamos hombre, hay que disfrutar la ciudad y beber hasta no reconocernos en el espejo.- dijo Sam tirando del brazo de su amigo.

...

-Kurt!, Kurt!, ven!, tengo entradas vip para Rose House!.- dijo Quinn sacudiendo unos papeles en su mano.

-Ya recorrimos todo, estoy cansado!.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia su amiga.

-Pero si salimos recién del hotel...vamos Kurt, dijimos que vinimos a olvidar nuestras penas...las tuyas más que nada.- dijo Quinn tomándolo de la mano.

-Gracias por recordármelo.- dijo Kurt con tristeza en su rostro.

-No no no, dijiste que no llorarías mas por...ese maldito, te dejo dos días antes de tu boda, mínimo deberías desearle que...no, no le desees nada, la vida le pagara, tú y yo nos iremos de juerga...ahora!.- dijo Quinn buscando un taxi en la calle.

...

La música estaba muy alta, las luces iban y venían, la multitud se movía al ritmo de la música, Blaine no veía mas allá de su mano, y Sam estaba hablando con una muchacha desde hacia varios minutos, él suspiro pesado, estaba agotado, una joven lo observaba con insistencia pero Blaine no quería más mujeres en su vida.

-Quinn donde éstas?.-

Blaine se giro y vio a su lado a un muchacho buscando a alguien con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos y sintió un nerviosismo que le recorrió el cuerpo, el muchacho se giro alterado también, siguió mirando hacia los lados con insistencia.

-Buscas a alguien?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si...a ...mi amiga, ella es rubia y de ojos claros.- dijo Kurt en un tono alto por la música.

-Aquí todas son rubias.- dijo Blaine también en un tono alto.

Kurt suspiro pesado y se mordió el labio mirando hacia la multitud.

-Quieres un trago?, yo estoy esperando a mi amigo.- dijo Blaine mirando a Sam

Kurt miro hacia donde estaba un muchacho rubio hablando con una joven, estaba hablando con Quinn.

-Ella es mi amiga.- dijo Kurt señalándola.

-Pues...creo que tienen para rato.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt se relajo, y miro a Blaine a los ojos, y por un momento se perdió en ellos.

-Blaine, me llamo Blaine.-

-Kurt.-

Se sonrieron mutuamente, Blaine le hizo una seña al barman y pidió dos tragos, Kurt no había bebido nunca y no sabía si aceptar, pero ese muchacho era increíblemente hermoso, y Quinn parecía no querer despegarse del rubio. Acepto el trago y sonrió al sentir el cosquilleo en su lengua.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hablando con ese joven, su voz era muy particular, su ojos eran dos cielos, si bien nunca le atrajo un hombre, definitivamente podía hacer una excepción con él.

Se habían contado mutuamente sus problemas de corazón, sus ansias de estar mejor, y la necesidad de olvidar.

-Así que...somos dos desgraciados.- dijo Blaine sonriendo, sintiendo el efecto del alcohol.

Kurt río bebiendo de su trago.

-Si!.-

-Tú...tu novio no sabía lo que tenia, es un tonto y...y Clarie,... al diablo con ella, si le gustan tanto los deportistas que se casé con uno.- dijo Blaine tomando otro trago.

-Sebastián fue muy tonto...es cierto.- dijo Kurt mirando a su nuevo amigo.

-Deberíamos salir a recorrer la noche, no te parece?.- preguntó Blaine.

Kurt asintió con entusiasmo, Quinn apareció con Sam a su lado.

-Qué?, se conocen?.- pregunto Sam mirándolos a ambos.

-Quinn te estaba buscando...mi amigo es amigo de tu amigo, sabias?.- preguntó Kurt con demasiada alegría.

-Que mierda bebiste?.- pregunto Quinn mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas cosas...vamos a otro lugar...hay mas bares verdad?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Blaine.

-Muchos...y vamos a visitarlos a todos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Creo que están borrachos.- dijo Sam a Quinn.

-No le vendrá mal un poco de diversión a Kurt y por lo que veo, tu amigo está muy feliz también.- Quinn sonrió mirando a ambos.

Salieron del bar y recorrieron varios locales mas, los cuatro estaban pasados de copas, y Blaine había desarrollado una necesidad por la cercanía de Kurt, por momentos hasta lo abrazaba, Kurt se sentía muy a gusto, realmente estaba encantado, Blaine era hermoso.

Recorrieron diferentes lugares, se pasearon entre las fuentes de aguas danzantes entre sonrisas, Sam y Quinn decidieron que debían entrar a un bar muy sofisticado, a pesar de tener varias copas encima, los cuatro siguieron bebiendo entre sonrisas y picardías.

-Esto es genial, nunca me había divertido tanto!.- dijo Kurt moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Blaine lo miraba siguiendo sus movimientos, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Creo que desde que tenía dieciocho que no salía a un lugar así.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo fui cuando cumplí veintiuno a un bar por primera vez.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Pero tienes veintidós, puedes ir a muchos más.-

-Sí, y tu vas a acompañarme, tienes mi edad verdad?.- preguntó Kurt intentando recordar que le había contado su nuevo amigo.

-Si.- dijo Blaine. -A las dos cosas...tengo veintidós y te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo.-

Kurt sonrió cerca del rostro de Blaine y éste miro sus labios deseándolos, lo tomo por la cintura inconscientemente y Kurt apoyo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Eres muy lindo, si fueras gay te pediría matrimonio.- dijo Kurt entre sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió con picardía.

-Pues en este momento estoy dudando si soy hetero.-

Kurt río fuerte.

-Es verdad, tú eres hermoso, y me casaría sin problemas contigo.-

Blaine estaba coqueteando con él, Kurt sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y se acerco mas a él pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, Blaine bajo sus manos a sus caderas atrayéndolo hacia él, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos con una enorme sonrisa, deseaba tanto besarlo que cuando Kurt se acercó un poco a su rostro, él lo beso, fue un roce de labios pero ambos sonrieron con un brillo en su mirada, sin dudarlo Blaine subió sus mano a la espalda de Kurt, presionándolo a él, besándolo nuevamente, ambos se perdieron en ese beso, ni cuenta se dieron que estaban en medio de la pista, entre la multitud.

Sam tenía un trago en una mano y con la otra acariciaba la cadera de Quinn que estaba abrazándolo por el cuello, vio a su amigo besando al muchacho y casi se le cae el vaso, se quedo mirando como Blaine sostenía a Kurt mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Que sucede?.- dijo Quinn girándose.

-Creo que mi amigo se está comiendo al tuyo.- dijo Sam

Quinn vio a los muchachos y rio, definitivamente Kurt se había olvidado de sus penas.

-Déjalos, nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo.-

Sam la miro y sonrió, se acercó a su rostro y la beso.

...

En algún momento terminaron en un rincón besándose como dos locos, Blaine estaba muy excitado y podía notar a Kurt igual. Lo deseaba, más que para solo besarse, de hecho en ese momento tenía sus manos en su trasero, apretándolo mientras Kurt rozaba sus caderas con las de él, excitándolo aún más.

-Vamos al hotel.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

-No puedo dejar a Quinn aquí.- respondió Kurt.

-Esta con Sam, estamos en el mismo hotel.-

Kurt se separo agitado y lo miro a los ojos.

-Es que...se lo que sucederá en tu habitación y quiero que suceda pero...-

-Pero qué?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Es...soy virgen...y siempre espere casarme para...eso...y Sebastián lo respeto, bueno me dejo unas horas antes de casarnos y no sé...-

-Pues casémonos.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Estás loco?, como vamos a hacer eso?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo sorprendido.

-Esto es Las Vegas, aquí nos puede casar Elvis...- dijo Blaine sonriendo. -Yo te dije que me casaría contigo sin problemas y quiero hacerlo, ven vamos.-

Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt y tiro de él hacia la salida.

-A donde?.- pregunto Kurt sonriendo.

-A buscar a Elvis.- dijo Blaine.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza, tenía la boca seca y el cuerpo le dolía, se sentó en la cama y notó que estaba desnudo y que tenía una erección de dos días al parecer, se puso de pie busco su ropa, oyó un gemido y se giro para ver quien estaba en su cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron al verlo dormido, desnudo en su cama, y además tenía un anillo dorado en su dedo anular, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas y los volvió a abrir mirando su mano, observando su anillo.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe, busco su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa y en silencio, tomo su celular y salió de la habitación.

Entro en pánico, no recordaba casi nada, y lo que si recordaba no sabía si era un sueño o su imaginación, subió al ascensor y llamó a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

-Sam!. Donde estas?!.-

-En el comedor, el hotel de Quinn es una porquería.- dijo Sam.

-Voy hacia allá, espérame.- dijo Blaine asustado.

Sam tamborileaba sus dedos en una mesa, Quinn estaba en el baño y él tenía hambre.

-Sam!.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-Hey!.-

-Porque dejaste que hiciera eso?!.- pregunto Blaine con el seño fruncido.

-Que cosa?.- pregunto perdido Sam.

-Esto!.- dijo Blaine levantando la mano mostrando su dedo.

-Ah! Eso. No entiendo a que te refieres.- dijo Sam negando con la cabeza.

Blaine se sentó en la silla de Quinn, y lo miro enojado.

-Porque no me detuviste?, dejaste que me casará con un desconocido!.-

-No estabas tan enojado anoche cuando te besabas con él, fue tu idea casarte, de hecho, tú buscaste a un sujeto gordo disfrazado de Elvis, y compraste los anillos. Fue la primera vez que te vi tan feliz.- dijo Sam.

-Estaba ebrio!, y tu debiste detenerme!.- dijo Blaine levantando las manos.

-Yo fui tu testigo, y Quinn la de Kurt...- dijo Sam. -Blaine...no es mi culpa, tú te estabas comiendo al muchacho en el bar, y luego casi lo desvistes en el ascensor, se supone que te gustaban las chicas verdad?, ustedes se metieron mano todo el tiempo, estaban bastante mimosos y el viejo que está al lado de nuestra habitación se quejo por los ruidos que ustedes hicieron en su noche de bodas.-

Blaine lo miro consternado.

-Que hago ahora?.- susurro Blaine.

Sam suspiro pesado, miro a su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-Dile la verdad, que te arrepientes y anula el matrimonio, aún no pasaron veinticuatro horas.-

Blaine lo observo pensativo, era lo mejor, le diría que ésto era un error, seguramente Kurt pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Donde ésta él ahora?.- preguntó Sam.

-Durmiendo.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien, sube y dile ésto, para el desayuno estarás libre, o tal vez para el almuerzo.-

-Sí, eso haré.- dijo Blaine y se puso de pie.

Camino hasta el ascensor y recordó algunas cosas que habían sucedido allí con Kurt, no recordaba gran parte de la noche pero si sus besos, su aroma, sus caricias.

Entró a la habitación y lo observo en la cama, estaba dormido, pudo notar las marcas en su cuello, definitivamente eso se lo hizo él, sonrió ante ésto, recordó su sonrisa y también lo que le había comentado sobre su vida, que era actor, trabajaba en una pequeña obra, y le gustaba lo que hacía, que su novio, ex novio, lo dejo dos días antes de casarse porque su padre quería algo mejor para él y no un actor de segunda, a él le pareció un idiota, quien se perdería de semejante hombre, hermoso, inteligente, gracioso, y besaba tan bien. Pero él tenía que dejarlo, no era muy diferente al idiota ese, y además, él se llevaba algo mas, Kurt era virgen, al menos hasta la noche anterior, y él no recordaba nada de lo que hicieron, miró a su alrededor y vio toda la ropa dispersa, varios preservativos usados, y una botella de vino casi vacía.

Kurt se removió en la cama, y comenzó a abrir los ojos, Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama, si haría ésto al menos estaría cómodo.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine mirándolo nerviosamente.

Kurt lo observó y luego a su alrededor.

-Hola.- susurro.

-Te duele la cabeza?.- pregunto Blaine al ver la mueca de dolor de Kurt.

-La cabeza y algo más.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine lo observó entendiendo lo que decía, Kurt se sentó en la cama cerrando sus ojos.

-Lamento si fui un idiota anoche, no recuerdo mucho...bebí demás, te lastime?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-No...fuiste muy lindo.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

Blaine fijo sus ojos en su boca, y luego desvío su mirada.

-Es extraño despertar y...estar casado.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Es una locura, nunca creí que haría algo así.- dijo Kurt mirándolo de una manera especial.

Blaine se dio cuenta, Kurt estaba enamorado, y él tenía que romperle el corazón.

-Yo...es...una locura si.- dijo Blaine.

-Pero es lindo, no sé... todo fue muy lindo...estas arrepentido?...- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió, miro a los ojos a Kurt, a esos ojos hermosos que lo hacían perderse.

-Porque yo no...no me arrepiento de nada...sé que es una locura, y tal vez lo mejor sea anular el matrimonio, pero me gustas, mucho, nunca había estado con un hombre...en la cama...y mi único novio fue Sebastián y ...-

-No lo menciones.- pidió Blaine, una molestia se asentó en su pecho cuando nombro a su ex novio.

Kurt lo miro y luego sus manos en su regazo.

-Creo...creo que lo mejor...es...pedir el desayuno aquí.- dijo Blaine mirándolo, no podía dejarlo, nunca podría.

Kurt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se miraron unos segundos y Blaine no pudo evitar desear besarlo, y quedarse a su lado todo el día, toda la vida, se acerco a él sonriéndole y se besaron con ternura, Kurt acaricio su cuello, y Blaine subió sobre él, entre caricias Kurt fue quitándole la ropa, hasta que lo desnudo por completo, Blaine tiro del cobertor mirando la desnudez de su esposo, era hermoso, jamás pensó que se excitaría de ver a otro hombre desnudo pero Kurt era increíblemente sexy, se posicionó entre sus piernas y Kurt estiro su brazo tomando un preservativo, Blaine se sentó sobre sus pies y se lo coloco bajo la mirada expectante de su amante, volvió a ubicarse entre sus piernas, Kurt movió sus caderas y Blaine comenzó a penetrarlo, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, y Blaine se quedo quieto esperando que se acostumbrara a él, cuando sintió que estaba listo empezó a moverse, al comienzo despacio, disfrutando de hacer el amor, mirándolo a los ojos, entre besos y sonrisas, aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas y acaricio el miembro de Kurt haciéndolo gemir cada vez mas alto, no se detuvo hasta que sintió como el orgasmo inundaba a Kurt y a los pocos segundos a él también.

Blaine se recostó a su lado regulando su respiración.

-Estas bien?.-

-Si.- respondió Kurt abrazándose a él.

-Mi esposo.- dijo Blaine sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

Kurt sonrió y levanto su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mi esposo.-

-Que haremos cuando volvamos a New York?.-

Kurt lo miro en silencio.

-No lo sé. Que quieres hacer?.-

-Debemos buscar un departamento, tú vives con Quinn y yo con Sam.-

-Hablare con Quinn, su papá nos presto el departamento, tiene más para alquilar, seguramente nos hará un precio...debo decírselo a mi familia, a mi padre le dará un infarto.-

-Al mío ni te digo, no creo que lo entienda, él...es muy cerrado.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se apoyo sobre su codo mirándolo.

-Quieres que se lo digamos los dos?.-

Blaine sonrió de lado.

-No, es mejor que hable con él sólo, pero primero hablare con mi hermano, él entenderá.-

Blaine lo atrajo hacia él nuevamente y Kurt descanso su cabeza sobre su pecho. Lo único que les interesaba en ese momento eran solo ellos, ya tendrían tiempo para lidiar con el resto.

-Pediré el desayuno, que te parece?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, muero de hambre.-

Blaine busco el teléfono y llamo al servicio de habitación, se recostó nuevamente y abrazo a Kurt con más fuerza. Cuando llego el desayuno ellos estaban en plena sección de besos, el hambre les gano pero aún así desayunaron en la cama y entre arrumacos, envueltos en una nube de amor.

...

-Dijiste que bajarían para desayunar y ya ves, no aparecieron, dudo que bajen para almorzar.- dijo Quinn sentada en el comedor del hotel, frente a Sam.

Éste la miro y no dijo nada, supuso que Blaine hablo con Kurt y éste se había ido a su hotel, y que Blaine estaría pensando o haciendo arreglos para anular el matrimonio, aunque todas sus ideas se disiparon cuando vio a su amigo abrazado a Kurt, caminando por el pasillo hacia el comedor.

-Vaya!, y aquí están los novios.- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió con la felicidad reflejada en su rostro, Blaine también sonrió pero miro a Sam quien tenía las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

-No tienen hambre?.- pregunto Sam.

-Desayunamos arriba.- dijo Blaine sin mirar a su amigo.

-Oh! Y que van a hacer ahora?.- pregunto Quinn mirándolos a ambos.

Ellos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Nos iremos a vivir juntos, ambos trabajamos en New York, asique será mas fácil mudarnos y luego...veremos en el camino que sucede.- dijo Blaine.

Sam solo escuchaba pero veía a Blaine feliz, desde hacía mucho no lo veía así.

Kurt sonrió mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Bien. Entonces...- dijo Sam y tomo una copa para elevarla sobre la mesa. -por los esposos. Espero que sean muy felices y por muchos años.-

Blaine sonrió y tomo una copa como lo hicieron Kurt y Quinn, los cuatro brindaron por un nuevo futuro y la nueva vida, que comenzaría en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Desde que quedaron solos no hacían más que besarse, Kurt estaba sentado sobre una mesa y Blaine entre sus piernas, sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, con pasión y deseo, Kurt desabrocho el jean de su esposo y metió sus manos apretando su trasero, Blaine beso su cuello, mordiendo levemente, mientras lo sostenía por la espalda.

El celular de Blaine sonó y éste gruño, dejo de besar a Kurt quien suspiro pesado, busco el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su jean, y vio el número de su hermano.

-Es Cooper.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt lo miro esperando que atendiera. Blaine se abrocho el jean y atendió la llamada.

-Hola!.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola hobbit!, como están tus vacaciones en Las Vegas?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Hola...como estas ...ammm...bien...muy bien.- dijo Blaine un poco nervioso.

-Tienes un tartamudeo, eso es por dos cosas, o estas mintiendo, o ocultas algo, que sucede?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Estas en Los Ángeles?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, llegue ayer, sucede algo?.-

Blaine hizo un silencio y suspiro.

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante, podrías venir a Las Vegas?.-

-Qué?!, pues...si ...puedo tomar un vuelo directo, pero sucede algo grave?, estas bien Blaine?.- preguntó preocupado Cooper.

-Sí, estoy bien, es que dentro de unos días volvemos a New York y se lo difícil que es ubicarte cuando comiences a trabajar y lo que tengo que decirte es importante.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien...estaré allí en unas horas, te llamare cuando llegue.- dijo Cooper.

-Ok, gracias...es realmente importante que hablemos en persona...esperare tu llamada, adiós.-

Blaine miro su celular y luego a su esposo.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt aun sentado sobre la mesa.

-Sí, cuando llegue a la ciudad hablaremos.- dijo Blaine algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, seguramente lo entenderá.- Kurt estaba preocupado también.

Blaine se acerco y lo tomó por el rostro mirándolo a los ojos.

-No importa lo que suceda, elegimos seguir juntos, con nuestro matrimonio, y no me arrepiento de eso.-

-Ni yo...estoy seguro de eso...de que estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió y lo besó con lentitud, abrazándolo.

-También estoy enamorado de ti, muy enamorado.- dijo entre besos Blaine.

Blaine volvió a besarlo y se separo de él mirándolo con amor. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, había encontrado el amor en una persona maravillosa, y no se alejaría de él.

...

-Enano!.- dijo Cooper acercándose sonriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y sonrió, estaba esperándolo en el aeropuerto. Cooper lo miro y sonrió de lado.

-Por tu sonrisa supongo que no sucede nada grave.-

-No es nada grave, es solo...necesitaba decírtelo personalmente.-

-Ok, aquí estoy.- dijo Cooper intrigado.

-Vamos a tomar un café, trajiste una maleta?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, ya que estoy aquí, voy a recorrer la ciudad, tu estas en la misma habitación con Sam no?.- pregunto Cooper.

-No él está con Quinn y yo...-

-Quinn?, quien es?.- pregunto curioso Cooper.

-Es una chica que conoció aquí, ven te explicaré bien...tomemos un café.-

Caminaron hasta el despachador y Cooper retiró su maleta, fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron a tomar un café.

-Me case...en Las Vegas.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

Cooper lo observo con la boca abierta.

-De verdad?...oh...Blaine...no me digas que te casaste con Clarie porque...-

-No...no es ...no.- Blaine respiro profundo. -Me case con un hombre.-

-Que?!.- pregunto perdido Cooper. -esto es una apuesta que hiciste con Sam?.-

-No...veras...conocí a alguien en Las Vegas, a Kurt, él...no sé cómo explicarlo, me enamore de él, y nos casamos, estábamos...pasados de copas...pero decidimos seguir con nuestro matrimonio, estamos enamorados.- explico Blaine.

Cooper lo miraba perplejo, no podía creer lo que Blaine le decía.

-Es una broma?.-

Blaine hizo un silencio y miro sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Quise hablar contigo primero porque creí que me entenderías, que me acompañarías, sé que papá nunca va a aceptarlo...-

-Espera...necesito procesar ésto si?...hasta hace una semana estabas llorando por Clarie y ahora estas enamorado y...casado con un hombre... yo...- dijo Cooper mirando hacia la nada negando con la cabeza.

Blaine no dijo nada, aunque esperaba otra reacción de su hermano.

-Él...tú ...te gustan los hombres?.- preguntó Cooper mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me gusta él.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien...y...eres feliz con ésto?.-

-Sí. Muy feliz.- dijo Blaine con certeza.

-Y quien es él?.-

-Kurt... Kurt es hermoso, es muy dulce, sincero, tiene unos ojos que parecen dos cielos, no sabe mentir, tiene mi edad, es actor de teatro, ama New York, el arte, las películas en blanco y negro, aunque son muy aburridas, no le gustan las comidas rápidas, bebe coca cola light, cuando nos conocimos en el bar, fue la primera vez que acepto un trago de un desconocido, y creo también su primer borrachera.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Estaba borracho cuando se casó contigo?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Sí, ambos lo estábamos, no me acuerdo de gran parte de lo que sucedió, aunque si de algo...lo bese mientras bailábamos, y Sam me dijo que yo le propuse matrimonio y busque a un tipo disfrazado de Elvis para que nos casara...fue muy loco...al día siguiente...entre en pánico...él estaba dormido y yo me fui de la habitación, hable con Sam y creí que lo mejor era anular el matrimonio, pero cuando él despertó y lo vi..., tan hermoso, y...él había pensado lo mismo...pero yo le gustaba, al punto que fui...su primera vez, y no lo recuerdo...y me imagine sin él, sin su sonrisa, sin sus besos, y no puede...no pude hacerlo...ni él, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado, muy enamorado, al igual que él de mi.- Blaine miro a su hermano con una sonrisa enamorada.

Cooper levanto las cejas y sonrió.

-Y hace cuanto fue esto?.-

-Una semana, al día siguiente que llegue a Las Vegas, nos quedamos en el hotel, en la habitación que compartía con Sam y él se fue con Quinn, la amiga de Kurt.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-La verdad es que estoy...no lo sé...pero te veo tan feliz...realmente estas enamorado.- dijo Cooper con una media sonrisa.

-Muy...deberías conocerlo para entender.-

-Bien...quiero conocerlo.- dijo Cooper decidido.

-Ahora?- pregunto Blaine con sorpresa.

-Sí, quiero conocer a ...mi cuñado.-

Blaine dudo pero Cooper tenía esa sonrisa y esa mirada comprensiva.

-Está un poco desordena la habitación, espero no te importe.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Mi departamento no tiene muebles Blaine.- dijo sonriendo Cooper. -Vamos.-

...

Escuchó las llaves en la puerta y dejo la ropa que estaba guardando en un mueble en su habitación, salió a hacia la sala y vio a Blaine entrar, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero sus ojos se desviaron al hombre que estaba entrando por la puerta.

-Amor...él es mi hermano Cooper.- dijo Blaine tomando de la mano a su esposo.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt sonriendo, un poco nervioso.

-Hola.- dijo Cooper. -así que eres Kurt, mi cuñado.-

-Si.-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y miro a Blaine.

-Ven, quieres tomar algo?.- pregunto Blaine caminando hacia la pequeña sala junto a Kurt.

-Si.- dijo Cooper caminado con ellos. -realmente eres como te describió mi hermano, dijo...tiene dos ojos como el cielo, y una sonrisa hermosa.-

Kurt sonrió apenado, sus mejillas se colorearon y Blaine lo miro con ternura.

Cooper noto ésto, y se dio cuenta que era real, su hermano estaba enamorado.

-Siéntate por favor.- dijo Kurt.

Cooper sonrió, los observo a ambos mirarse con cariño.

-Se nota que están recién casados...así que, mi hermano te pidió matrimonio?.-

-Si, en realidad...- dijo Kurt.

-Que?.- preguntó mirándolo Blaine.-

-No recuerdo mucho eso, según él, fue así.-

Cooper sonrió mientras tomaba asiento.

-Fue así...según Sam.- Blaine sonrió, él tampoco lo recordaba bien.

-Por favor...tan ebrios estaban?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Yo nunca había bebido antes.- fijo Kurt sentándose luego de dejar sobre la mesa unas tazas de café que Blaine había preparado.

-Y terminaste casado.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt río mirándolo con gracia.

-Y tú lo emborrachaste, no me dijiste eso?.- pregunto Cooper con picardía.

-No, lo invite un trago, eso dije!.- respondió Blaine.

Cooper río fuerte, y negando con la cabeza.

-Enano tú no sabes beber!, la primera vez que bebiste fue conmigo y vomitaste dos días!.- dijo Cooper riendo.

-Enano?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Así me llama él.- dijo Blaine un poco avergonzado.

-Sí, enano, hobbit, duende de ...-

-Está bien.- dijo Blaine mirando a su hermano.

-Y tú qué haces?, Blaine me dijo que eres actor.- pregunto Cooper a Kurt.

-Sí, estoy en una compañía de teatro, es algo pequeño pero me encanta lo que hago.-

-Y tú vas a seguir con lo tuyo?.- le preguntó Cooper a su hermano.

-Sí, y algún día, podre tocar en una orquesta.- dijo Blaine.

-Estoy seguro que será pronto.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con amor.

Cooper solo lo miraba y sonreía.

-Hacen una linda pareja, la verdad es que me sorprendió Blaine con la noticia, pero me dijo, tienes que conocer a Kurt para entenderlo, y ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta que son el uno para el otro, y me alegro que sean felices.-

Kurt sonrió al igual que Blaine, ambos estaban enamorados y eso se notaba.

La conversación siguió por varias horas, Cooper estaba feliz de ver a su hermano así, y lo acompañaría a hablar con sus padres cuando volvieran a New York, aunque no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro que si deseaban la felicidad de su hijo, aceptarían su relación.

Esa noche Kurt decidió hablar con su familia, llamaría a su padre por teléfono y prepararía el ambiente antes de verse con él en unos días.

-Crees que tu padre lo entienda?.- pregunto Blaine a su esposo mientras se acostaban.

-Se enojara porque es una irresponsabilidad casarnos así, pero creo que lo entenderá, al menos lo respetara, siempre quiso que fuera feliz con alguien y cuando te conozca seguramente le caerás bien.-

Blaine tomo a su esposo por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, Kurt lo abrazo y apoyo su rostro en su hombro mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estas arrepentido?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No. Eres lo que siempre busque.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos, habían acordado quedarse en Las Vegas hasta que Sam terminara sus presentaciones, y luego viajaría a New York donde les esperaba un nuevo futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

-Hijo!.- dijo Burt dándole un abrazo a Kurt.

-Hola papá.-

Kurt estaba en la puerta de la casa de su padre, se habían mudado con Carol a la gran ciudad cuando Burt comenzó a trabajar como congresista, estaba feliz porque tendría a su familia cerca y ahora más que nunca.

-Porque tanto apuro por vernos?, necesitas dinero?.- preguntó Burt ingresando a su casa con su hijo.

-No...Carol ésta?.-

-Si...- Burt lo miro con el seño fruncido. -algo anda mal?.-

Carol apareció justo a tiempo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola!.-

-Hola Carol.-

-Que tal Las Vegas?.- pregunto Carol.

-De eso quería hablarles...-

Carol lo miro y noto el nerviosismo de Kurt.

-Bien, entonces tomemos un café.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Burt se sentó y miro a su hijo preocupado, Carol sirvió las tazas de café mirando a su esposo.

-Bien, deja el suspenso o me dará un infarto.- dijo Burt mirando a Kurt.

-Ok...- susurro Kurt. -cuando estaba en Las Vegas, conocí a alguien, a un muchacho, Quinn quiso ir a un club y a pesar que yo no quería fuimos igual, allí la perdí de vista, y cuando me senté en la barra, conocí a Blaine, él me hablo, me invito un trago y me dijo que estaba esperando a su amigo, que para mi sorpresa estaba hablando con Quinn...acepte el trago, y comenzamos a hablar, él me contó sus cosas y yo las mías, luego Quinn y Sam, el amigo de Blaine, se nos unieron, fuimos a otro club y a otro...habíamos bebido, bastante, y ...-

-Y?...- Burt miro a Carol sin entender nada.

-Terminamos casándonos.- dijo Kurt mirando a ambos.

Carol tenía una expresión de sorpresa y Burt parecía no haber comprendido nada.

-Se casaron?, en Las Vegas?.- pregunto Carol sin creer lo que oía.

-Sí, aún estamos casados, decidimos seguir con nuestro matrimonio.- dijo Kurt mirando a su padre que parecía sin reaccionar.

Carol no dijo nada mas, solo lo miraba preocupada.

-No entendí...tú...te casaste...de verdad o como en una de las obras en las que trabajas?.-

-Me case con Blaine como tú estás casado con Carol papá...- Burt lo miró serio. -sé que fue una irresponsabilidad, estaba pasado de copas, y que fue una locura muy estúpida...-

-Claro que es estúpido Kurt, como demonios hiciste eso?!, sabes lo que significa el matrimonio?, es algo sagrado, de común acuerdo, por amor, no por una borrachera o las hormonas...no conoces a ese muchacho!, no sabes quién es!, es una locura!.- dijo enojado Burt.

Kurt se quedo en silencio apenado.

-Burt...calmate .- dijo en tono serio Carol. -Kurt, tú...porque no anulaste el matrimonio?.-

-Porque me enamore de él, lo amo, y estoy seguro de eso, cuando desperté al día siguiente, pensé en anular todo, y se lo dije a Blaine, pero también le dije lo que sentía... era la primera vez que me sentí así, que alguien me miraba de esa manera, él... me hizo...me hace sentir seguro, amado, no tengo miedo de ser rechazado, de no ser suficiente, con Sebastián nunca me sucedió ésto, no sé si es otro tipo de amor o qué, pero esa noche, me sentí seguro de lo que hacía.-

-Fue el alcohol...tú no harías algo así sobrio, algo tan irresponsable como casarte con un desconocido.- dijo Burt en tono serio.

-Papá, estuve seis años de novio con alguien que me amaba y yo amaba, acepte casarme con él porque creía en el matrimonio, planificamos una boda, y dos días antes, él que decía amarme, me dejo porque a su familia le parecía poca cosa, no le importo romper mi corazón, dejarme plantado con todas las invitaciones entregadas...tú sabes lo que sufrí por Sebastián, las humillaciones que soporte...sabes...a Blaine no le gustaban los hombres...eso creía él al menos, y cuando nos conocimos todo cambio para él, y para mi, él me besó, me pidió matrimonio, compro los anillos y busco al ministro...él cambio todo dentro de mí, no se avergüenza de estar casado conmigo, se preocupa por que este feliz, y yo porque él sea feliz conmigo... me ama y yo a él.-

Kurt tenía las lágrimas retenida en sus ojos, todo lo que había dicho era real, y sabia que fue irresponsable, pero también sabía que eso que sentía por Blaine no lo había sentido por su ex.

Burt lo observó serio pero su semblante se había relajado, Carol tenía una mirada de comprensión.

-Hiciste eso por lo que sucedió con Sebastián?.- pregunto Burt.

-No...lo hice por mi...Blaine sabe toda mi historia, y yo la de él, sabe que sucedió con Sebastián y lo que yo lo amaba, y también como lo amo a él, porque me devolvió las ganas de amar y de ser amado, de creer y no temer a que me dañen...él me ama, tal como soy.- dijo decidido Kurt.-

Burt negó con la cabeza, Carol miro a su esposo y luego a Kurt, deslizo su mano sobre la mesa hasta tomar la de éste.

-Si eres feliz, yo te apoyaré.- dijo ella.

Kurt sonrió y una lágrima rodo sin permiso por su mejilla. Burt miro a Carol y a su hijo, él no comprendía como su hijo fue tan irresponsable, pero no lo dejaría solo.

-Si pudiera encerrarte en tu habitación, lo haría, pero eres un hombre, y decidiste hacer ésto, una completa locura irresponsable para mí, pero te amo, y siempre voy a acompañarte...lo hecho, hecho está, pero quiero conocer al...como se llama?.-

-Blaine.- dijo Kurt mirando a su padre.

-Blaine...bien...entonces cuando lo conoceré?.-

...

Kurt entro en su departamento, habían llegado a un arreglo con el padre de Quinn y se lo había financiado, hacía dos días que se habían mudado y todo era un desorden, Blaine estaba con su guitarra tocando unos acordes, sentado sobre la cama, ni bien oyó la puerta dejo el instrumento, para encontrarse con su esposo en la cocina.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso, abrazándolo.

-Hola.-

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Blaine sujetando a su esposo por la cintura.

-Bien, mi padre estaba un poco enojado al principio, pero le explique, le dije todo lo que siento por ti, y pues, espero que con el tiempo, y cuando te conozcan bien, se den cuenta porque elegimos seguir casados.- Kurt tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. -y...los invite para cenar mañana, los cuatro, hice bien?.-

Blaine se sorprendió, y sonrió.

-Sí, está perfecto, la verdad es que quiero conocerlos.-

-Te amo, nunca creí que podría enamorarme después de lo que me sucedió, y sin embargo, tú te robaste mi corazón en un par de horas.- dijo Kurt pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de Blaine.

Éste lo abrazo y atrajo mas a él sonriéndole.

-También te amo, y créeme que cambiaste todo mi mundo Kurt.-

Se besaron con ternura, había pasado más de una semana que se habían casado, y fue todo un proceso de conocerse mutuamente, y cada momento, cada conversación que compartían, era un descubrimiento.

Blaine se separo mirando con amor a su esposo, acaricio su rostro y le sonrió.

-Quieres que miremos una película y pidamos pizza?.-

-Sí, y pide un helado.-

-De crema de vainilla y chocolate.- dijo Blaine mirándolo, mientras buscaba su celular.

Kurt sonrió, ambos iban descubriendo poco a poco sus gustos, y su esposo parecía haber memorizado cada cosa que a él le gustaba, desde las películas hasta su ropa interior, aunque, habían pasado más tiempo desnudos que vestidos.

Blaine hizo el pedido por teléfono, el helado de menta y limón era su preferido, Kurt sonrió recordando la primera vez que comieron helado juntos, su esposo estaba enamorado de ese sabor, sus gestos lo habían dejado en claro, incluso se sintió celoso de ello, ya que para Blaine se detenía el tiempo cuando degustaba el helado.

-Quieres que cocine pollo mañana?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-No quieres pedir?, será más fácil.-

-No...me gusta cocinar, y la comida comprada no es tan rica.- dijo Kurt.

-Es cierto, tu comida sabe exquisita.- dijo Blaine abrazando nuevamente a su esposo.

-Como mi pollo al limón, cuando lo pruebes vas a quedar loco de placer.- dijo en un tono sugestivo Kurt.

-Loco quede después de probar tus besos, tu piel, y muchas otras partes.- dijo Blaine cerca de su rostro.

Kurt se mordió el labio y Blaine lo beso con deseo, ese deseo que despertó su esposo aún antes de casarse, lo atrajo mas a él mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, Kurt enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de Blaine profundizando el besó, cuando estaban totalmente inmersos es los labios del otro, el timbre sonó indicando la llegada de la cena. Blaine maldijo dentro suyo mientras Kurt se apartaba de a poco para pagar la pizza y el helado.

Cenaron mientras miraban una película, Blaine se distraía constantemente, no podía alejar sus ojos de Kurt, lo amaba, lo deseaba, desde que hicieron el amor el día después de su boda, no ha hecho más que desearlo, mucho. Kurt era hermoso, sexy, y a él, que hasta esa noche que lo conoció, no le gustaban los hombre, no había podido quitar sus ojos de su esposo, ni sus labios.

Kurt estaba apoyado en su hombro, Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba una porción de pizza, su esposo estaba inmerso en la película, pero deseaba que terminara de una vez y poder llevarlo a la cama.

-Crees que lo maten?.- preguntó Kurt mirando el televisor.

-A quien?.- preguntó Blaine perdido.

Kurt se giro para mirarlo y Blaine le sonrió.

-No estás viendo la película?.-

-No, te estoy mirando a ti.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Tonto.- dijo Kurt y beso sus labios.

Blaine no iba a dejar esa oportunidad y lo tomo por el cuello, besándolo con deseo. Kurt siguió el beso, y termino a horcajadas sobre su regazo, se meció sobre su pelvis notando la excitación de Blaine, sonrió y se movió sus caderas haciendo fricción entre ellos, Blaine gimió en su boca deseando mucho más.

-Vamos a la cama.- pidió Blaine.

-No, aquí.-

-Aquí?.-

-Sí, hazme el amor aquí Blaine.- dijo Kurt entre besos.

Blaine le quitó la playera por sobre su cabeza y Kurt la de él, sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo mientras se movían excitándose aun mas. Kurt desabrocho el jean de su esposo y se puso de pie para desabrochar el suyo y quitárselo, Blaine hizo lo mismo quedando ambos totalmente desnudos, atrajo a su esposo por la cintura y beso su cadera, recorriendo con su lengua el contorno de ésta, haciendo suspirar de placer a Kurt, tomo con su mano su miembro, lo acaricio antes de besarlo y meterlo en su boca, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia a tras, gimiendo, era la primera vez que Blaine hacia eso, y estaba seguro que no sería la última, sentir a Kurt así, era muy excitante y sabia que su esposo estaba disfrutando como lo hacia él.

Kurt se retiro y se acerco a su rostro para besarlo, se sentó en su regazo, y tomo ambos miembros moviendo su mano, Blaine estaba muy necesitado, se besaban con pasión y deseo, Kurt sonrió al sentir a su esposo totalmente perdido, se alejó de su rostro y se giro para buscar su jean, saco su billetera y un preservativo que estaba dentro de ésta.

-Tienes de esos por todas partes verdad?.- pregunto sonriendo Blaine.

-Compré varias cajas.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa picara.

Beso a su esposo antes de colocarle el preservativo, tomó el miembro de Blaine y comenzó a sentarse sobre el lentamente, entre suspiros y gemidos suaves.

-Vas a matarme.- dijo Blaine apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Kurt sonrió y se movió despacio, disfrutando, haciendo a Blaine perderse lentamente junto a él, mirándose a los ojos, entre besos cálidos y algunos lujuriosos, ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión en los brazos del otro, hasta que alcanzaron el clímax juntos.

-Todo gira verdad?.- preguntó Kurt con su cuerpo pegado al de su esposo luego de ese momento de amor.

Blaine río besando su hombro.

-Te amo, como no ame a nadie.-

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt y buscó el rostro de Blaine para besarlo con amor.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra, alimentaba ese sentimiento que crecía entre ellos, no importaba nada de lo que sucediera, estaban decididos a amarse, y cuidar de su matrimonio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La cena fue cómoda, Burt le hizo mil preguntas a Blaine, después de media hora ya había cambiado el semblante, estaba más relajado y animado con Blaine, para cuando la cena termino, Carol adoraba a Blaine, Burt se despidió con un abrazo para ambos y ellos terminaron con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Kurt volvía a trabajar, los ensayos comenzaban esa semana y tenía que reunirse con la directora de la obra.

-Que te parece?.- pregunto Kurt sobre el escenario.

Había llevado a Blaine para que conociera el pequeño teatro donde él trabajaba.

-Es increíble, me encantaría verte actuar.- dijo Blaine observado todo y especialmente a su esposo.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo con ternura.

-Dentro de una semana comienzan los ensayos, y seguramente en un mes empieza la obra.-

-Kurt!, pensé que te quedabas en Las Vegas?!...oh!...lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado.- dijo una señora rubia y con figura de bailarina.

-Britt!...Blaine te presento a la directora de la obra Brittany Ducan, él es mi esposo Blaine.- dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo con orgullo.

La mujer abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al igual que su boca.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Blaine.

-El...el gusto es mío.- dijo ella. -increíble...y cuando sucedió ésto?.-

-En Las Vegas, nos conocimos allí y nos casamos.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo con amor.

-Vaya...pues me alegro por ustedes...te espero en la sala común para la reunión, nos vemos Blaine.- dijo ella y salió caminando hacia un lado del escenario.

-Sí, enseguida voy.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y lo miro con amor, no podía dejar de observarlo.

-Te dejare trabajar, iré a hablar con el dueño del bar para volver a tocar allí.-

-No veo la hora de escucharte, sé lo bueno que eres con la guitarra y quiero escucharte tocar el piano también.- dijo Kurt pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello de su esposo.

-Si?, cuando terminen de afinarlo vas a escucharme todos los días.- dijo sonriendo y besándolo.

Se besaron lentamente, con amor, y dulzura, Kurt se apego mas a él, Blaine tenía sus manos en las caderas de su esposo, se perdieron en ese beso hasta que oyeron una voces.

-Oh, por favor!, díganme que se separaron en algún momento, la última vez que los vi, estaban besándose.- dijo Quinn cerca de ellos junto a tres muchachas mas.

-Hola Quinn.- dijo Blaine separándose de Kurt pero tomándolo de la mano.

-Hola muchachas, les presento a mi esposo, Blaine.- dijo orgullosamente Kurt a sus compañeras.

Las muchachas lo miraron sorprendidas y saludaron amablemente a Blaine.

-Tu esposo?.- preguntó una de ellas.

-Si.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Kurt se caso en Las Vegas y yo fui su testigo.- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Buenos días.- dijo Blaine.

-Vaya, es toda una sorpresa.- dijo otra muchacha.

-Como esta Sam?, no sé de él desde que volvimos a New York.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien está en el departamento ahora, lo llamo su representante y tiene algo nuevo.- dijo Quinn.

Un timbre sonó, era la señal que debía asistir a la reunión, las muchachas se despidieron y Kurt volvió a abrazar a su esposo.

-Me voy, no quiero que llegues tarde.- dijo Blaine entre besos.

Kurt no quería despegarse de él, seguían besándose hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre y tuvo que separarse y despedirse de Blaine.

...

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron ocupados, se enviaron varios mensajes esperando volver a encontrarse nuevamente, ambos se encontraban en una situación nueva para ambos, Blaine estaba seguro que jamás había sentido algo similar por otra persona, Kurt despertaba un sentimiento diferente, algo profundo y tan fuerte como permanente, se encontró en varias oportunidades en su vida con lo que creía que era el amor, pero Kurt realmente lo hizo vivirlo, amar era algo tan diferente a todo lo que conocía y estaba seguro que su esposo lo amaba, desde esa mañana, el día después de casarse, vio en los ojos de Kurt algo que jamás había notado en otra persona, ni había sentido en su pecho ese movimiento de sentimientos que él le provocaba, estaba profundamente enamorado de su esposo.

Kurt por su parte se pasó la mañana mirando a la nada con una sonrisa enamorada, le costó concentrarse en algo, aun sentía ese cosquilleo en su piel que le provocaban los besos de Blaine, Quinn lo observaba y giraba sus ojos al notar lo perdido que estaba su enamorado amigo, a él no le importaba su mirada burlona, seguía mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba el último mensaje que su esposo le había enviado. Él se había enamorado perdidamente una vez, Sebastián fue su primer novio, desde que era un niño se habían fijado en el otro y durante seis años, vivió una vida muy linda, pero cuando Sebastián le pidió matrimonio, cuando tenía dieciocho, las cosas cambiaron, durante esos años estuvieron comprometidos pero no hablaban mucho de la boda ya que Sebastián debía terminar su carrera, Kurt quería esperar al matrimonio para entregarse a él y éste lo respeto, él suponía que era amor, en ese momento así lo creía, pero el día que su novio le dijo que no podía casarse con él porque su familia no estaba de acuerdo y afectaría su futuro profesional, Kurt deseaba morir en ese instante, todo su mundo dio una vuelta, y se encontró llorando por días, con el corazón rotó.

Pero Blaine en unas horas lo cautivo, lo hizo sentir algo que parecía muerto dentro de él, desde el primer momento que lo vio, su corazón dio un salto y luego fue una entrega a ese sentimiento sin restricción, sin guardarse nada, tal vez había sido el alcohol o la necesidad de ser amado, pero saber lo que provocaba en Blaine, el amor que le entregaba, con acciones, sin avergonzarse, sin reservas tampoco, entregándose a él, lo hacía desear que jamás perdieran eso, deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

Salió del teatro mirando el celular, Blaine estaba en camino, se detuvo en la vereda respondiendo a su esposo, mientras sonreía.

-Kurt.- dijo una voz conocida delante de él.

-Sebastián.-

Kurt se quedo helado al ver a su ex frente a él.

-Te estuve buscando, me dijeron que te fuiste unos días, te llame pero...supongo que no querías verme.- dijo Sebastián acercándose a él.

-No, no quería verte, ni escucharte, ni tampoco ahora.- dijo Kurt molesto.

-Lo sé y lo lamento...todo lo que hice, y dije...fui un idiota...yo...-

-No me interesa, no me interesa saber nada de ti.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio. -me dejaste plantado dos días antes de nuestra boda, con toda la gente invitada y los preparativos...no te importo nada, solo tu estúpida carrera, jamás te había interesado en seis años y qué?, de un día a otro cambiaste de opinión?, tal vez ni siquiera me amaste, pero sabes...- Kurt respiro profundo mirando hacia el suelo. -no me importa, ya no...ni siquiera me duele como antes...sabes...creo que fue lo mejor...incluso debería agradecerte.-

Kurt se quedó pensativo unos segundos, había sacado todo lo que tenía en su interior, pero no le guardaba rencor a su ex novio.

-Agradecerme?, Kurt sé que te dañe, pero créeme, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me arrepentí tanto, te amo, siempre te ame, y te juro que si me das otra oportunidad...-

-Otra oportunidad?, no Sebastián, yo...ya no te amo...- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos. -amo a otro hombre.-

-Qué?, pero si hace un mes estábamos por casarnos de que hablas?.- pregunto Sebastián sin creer una palabra de lo que decía Kurt.

-Por eso tengo que agradecerte, si no me hubieses dejado, no lo hubiera conocido.- dijo Kurt con convicción.

-Estás hablando en serio?.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Si...yo...me case en Las Vegas.- Kurt sabía que no le debía ninguna explicación a su ex, pero quería dejar en claro que cualquier sentimiento que los unió, ya no existía.

-Qué?!... dices eso porque estas enojado verdad?.- Sebastián no le creía.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-No. Tengo alguien que me ama como soy, no se avergüenza de mí, tal vez te parezca extraño pero es así.-

Sebastián miro la mano de Kurt percatándose del anillo, Kurt noto esto y suspiro pesado.

-Se que deberíamos hablar pero no ahora, yo...aun me molesta lo que hiciste.- dijo Kurt un poco enojado.

-Amor...- dijo Blaine a unos metros de él. -Está todo bien?.-

Kurt miro a su esposo y vio que fijaba su vista en Sebastián, ambos tenían la mirada en el otro, él quedo en medio de ambos sin sabes que hacer.

-Es él?.- preguntó Sebastián sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Blaine.

-Sí, él es mi esposo...Blaine él es...-

-Sebastián.- dijo Blaine con su mirada fija en el ex de su esposo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La situación era muy incómoda, el idiota estaba de pie a un lado de Kurt, mirándolo, su esposo estaba muy nervioso, apretaba incesantemente el tirador de su bolso.

-Así que tu eres él que lo dejo plantado.- dijo Blaine con enojo en su voz.

-Y tú el supuesto esposo.- dijo Sebastián con ironía.

-Es mi esposo Sebastián, y como te dije, no quiero hablar contigo, déjame tranquilo.- dijo Kurt serio.

-Pero Kurt...- dijo Sebastián mirándolo con angustia.

-Nada Sebastián, adiós.- dijo Kurt y miro a Blaine, tomo su mano y ambos salieron caminando.

Blaine apretaba sus dientes, Sebastián miraba a Kurt como si tuviera derecho a reclamar algo, como si Kurt tuviera que explicarle alguna cosa.

-Lamento eso, no sabía que estaba esperándome.- dijo Kurt un poco nervioso.

-Y que quiere?.- pregunto Blaine, aunque para él era obvio lo que quería.

-Hablar, disculparse...no sé, no quiero escucharlo.- dijo Kurt mientras caminaban para tomar el metro.

Blaine no dijo nada, la pregunta estaba escrita en su rostro y Kurt pudo notarlo, pero no quería hablar en la calle.

El ambiente era extraño entre ellos, Kurt no quería eso, pero entendía lo que le sucedía a su esposo.

-Estas enojado?.- pregunto ni bien entraron a su departamento.

Blaine se detuvo en medio de la cocina mirándolo.

-Sí y no...que quería?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Ya te dije...hablar, se disculpo...-

-Y?, quiere recuperarte verdad?.- pregunto entre molesto y angustiado Blaine.

-Me pidió perdón y supongo que quería que volviéramos...le dije que estábamos casados, y que ya no lo amaba.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine cambio el semblante, estaba más tranquilo.

-De verdad?.-

-Si...y también le agradecí, porque si él no me hubiese abandonado, no te hubiera conocido, no estaría casado contigo, ni sería tan feliz como lo soy.- dijo Kurt acercándose a él y tomándolo de una mano.

Blaine lo atrajo hacia él por la cintura, mirándolo con amor.

-Eres feliz conmigo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Mucho.- respondió Kurt con certeza en su voz.

-Y por él?, que sientes?.- preguntó Blaine serio.

-No lo sé...estoy molesto por lo que me hizo, pero a la vez, siento que ya no me importa mucho lo que le suceda a él...es extraño, por muchos años me preocupe por él, porque fuera feliz conmigo y ahora, ya no me preocupa, ni lo que piense de mí, es como si esa parte hubiera desaparecido.-

Blaine suspiro, le aliviaba saber eso, Kurt se había convertido en su todo y perderlo no era una opción para él.

-Estabas celoso cuando lo viste?.- preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Si...cuando lo vi, primero pensé que era un compañero de trabajo y luego te oí algo enojado y él me miro como adivinando quien era, asique me di cuenta que era tu ex...y...no sé...tú y él estuvieron juntos muchos años...lo amabas y compartían muchas más cosas de las que compartimos, y te conoce mucho mejor que yo...-

-Y decidió cambiar todo eso por su carrera y la opinión de sus padres...mi vida cambio cuanto te conocí, nunca pensé cuando entre en ese bar o cuando te vi, que terminaría tan enamorado y casado contigo...con él viví muchas cosas y elegí vivir otras nuevas contigo, porque te amo, y tengo la seguridad que me amas.-

-Con toda mi alma.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt se acerco a su rostro y se besaron con dulzura, Blaine lo acerco mas a él y abrazándolo mientras Kurt paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, ambos estaban envueltos en su nube de amor, luego de compartir ese beso, se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose y se abrazaron disfrutando del calor del otro.

-Almorcemos, muero de hambre.- dijo Blaine.

-No comiste nada?.- pregunto Kurt caminando con él hacia la pequeña cocina.

-No, quería almorzar contigo.- respondiendo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con amor, se mordió el labio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de comenzar a preparar junto a Blaine el almuerzo.

...

Los días siguientes pasaron rápido, Blaine iba a buscar a su esposo todos los días a la salida de su trabajo, pero en varias oportunidades vio a Sebastián afuera del lugar, le hervía la sangre al verlo, en una oportunidad apareció con flores, Kurt ni siquiera se percataba de ésto, cuando salía y veía a Blaine, simplemente todo a su alrededor desaparecía y se abrazaba a él plantando un beso tierno en sus labios.

Sam le propuso tocar juntos un par de noches en un bar muy reconocido, así que se pasaba las mañanas ensayando con la guitarra, Kurt comenzaría a trabajar los fines de semanas en dos funciones diarias, pero antes, la compañía de teatro haría una obra gratuita en un parque cercano y Blaine estaba emocionado porque quería ver a su esposo actuar, y Kurt esperaba poder escuchar a Blaine tocar la guitarra junto a Sam

El celular de Blaine sonó y atendió sin mirar el número mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-Hola.-

-Hijo!, donde estas?, fui a tu departamento y me dijeron que te mudaste?.- pregunto Anna la madre de Blaine.

-Mamá?, ammmm...si me mude, donde estas?.- pregunto nervioso Blaine.

-En casa hijo, porque no vienes y así me cuentas que sucedió, llegamos hoy y tu padre ya se interno en su oficina...te traje regalos! a ti y a Cooper!...por cierto, porque no responde mis llamadas?. Siempre igual ese muchacho.-

-Esta...grabando un comercial o algo así, mamá...me gustaría ir pero ...yo te llamo antes si?.- dijo Blaine esperando que su madre no pregunte nada mas, quería hablar con ella pero no sabía cómo.

-Está bien, ya me acostumbre a que tú y tu hermano me dejen para lo último.- dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-No es eso mamá...es solo que... quiero hablar con Cooper para que los visite también.- Blaine sabía que no estaba bien mentirle a su madre pero realmente necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano para hablar con ellos.

-Ah!, sería un milagro, cuando vienen?.- pregunto ella.

-Lo llamare esta tarde, tal vez tenga suerte y lo encuentre...yo te llamo cuando quedemos con él, está bien.- Blaine realmente esperaba encontrar a su hermano.

-Bien...tengo que dejarte, mi estilista llego, llámame, no seas como tu hermano, adiós bebé.-

-Adiós mamá.-

Blaine estaba muy nervioso, marco el numero de su hermano pero no atendía, decidió dejar un mensaje de voz y escribirle al celular.

Kurt estaba ensayando, en esos días tenia la presentación en el parque, él tocaría con Sam el fin de semana, necesitaba estar tranquilo, su padre no era como Burt, ni su madre como Carol, sabía lo que sucedería cuando hablara con ellos y necesitaba saber que Cooper estaría con él, no quería que Kurt tuviera que enfrentar a su padre, Jasón era un hombre severo y con muchos prejuicios, y su esposo no tenia porque pasar por eso.

Su celular sonó, y leyó el mensaje de Cooper, viajaría a New York y estaría en la ciudad al día siguiente, le respondió dándole las gracias, su hermano era una increíble persona.

Respiro más tranquilo, hablaría con Kurt en el almuerzo, estaba seguro de que hacia lo correcto y por más que su padre diera el grito en el cielo, él amaba a Kurt y no cambiaría por nada en el mundo lo que estaba construyendo con él.

...

-Estas encantador.- dijo Kurt acomodando la camisa de Blaine, estaban en su habitación solos.

Éste sonrió de lado, irían con Cooper a visitar a sus padres y estaba muy nervioso, Kurt decidió visitar a Quinn, para no estar dando vueltas por el departamento hasta que llegara Blaine.

-Gracias...te llamare cuando vuelva.-

Kurt lo miro unos instantes, quería disimular pero no podía, se sentía mal, no quería que los padres de Blaine dejaran de hablarle porque estaba casado con él, sabia por su esposo que su padre no lo tomaría bien, tal vez su madre fuera más comprensiva, pera así y todo, Blaine debía enfrentarlos y eso le dolía.

Blaine tomo su rostro mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo...nada va a cambiar eso...elegí amarte y vivir contigo ese amor y no me arrepiento.-

Kurt sonrió de lado, lo abrazo fuerte y luego se dieron un beso lleno de amor.

-Son siameses?, desde que llegue a New York que los veo pegados.- dijo Cooper mirándolos con una ceja alzada desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Cuando tengas al amor de tu vida a tu lado, quiero ver si vas a querer soltarlo.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo con una media sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió y lo beso en los labios nuevamente, Cooper giro los ojos y volvió a la cocina.

-Se hace tarde, quiero ver que me trajo mamá de Europa.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Él parece estar tranquilo.- dijo Kurt.

-Cooper vive en un mundo paralelo.-

-No es cierto!, tú eres muy trágico, después de todo esta es tu vida y la vives como quieres, papá es quién es y no cambiara, ya te desheredó por elegir tocar la guitarra y no trabajar con él en su oficina, y a mamá la arreglas con una joya costosa...o un perfume.- dijo Cooper desde su asiento.

Blaine tomo a Kurt de la mano y lo beso por última vez, salió con su hermano rumbo a la mansión de sus padres, decidido y más confiado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Mami!.- dijo Cooper ni bien vio a su madre ya dentro de la mansión.

-Cooper, cariño...- dijo ella y lo tomo por el rostro besando sus mejillas. -como estas amor?.-

-Bien mamá.- respondió Cooper.

-Bebe!, como estas?, te ves más delgado.- dijo Anna abrazando a Blaine que estaba un par de pasos detrás de su hermano.

-Es porque hace ejercicios todos los días.- dijo Cooper sonriendo.

Blaine lo miro molesto, su madre lo observo curiosa pero no pregunto nada.

-Y papá...no está disponible otra vez?.- pregunto Cooper con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Está en el estudio, dejo una reunión de lado para poder verlos.- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en la sala de té.

-Cuanto sacrificó por sus hijos!.- dijo en forma de burla Cooper.

-No empieces Cooper, tu padre es un hombre de negocios.- Anna sirvió un café para cada uno de ellos. -Porque te mudaste?, tienes problemas de dinero?.- pregunto a Blaine.

-Si, cuéntale a tu madre Blaine... imagino que la vida de artista no es tan brillante.- dijo Jasón ingresando a la sala.

-Hola papá.- saludo Blaine algo distante.

Jasón miro a Cooper esperando el saludo, éste le hizo una referencia como si fuera de la realeza con una sonrisa fingida, pero no dijo nada. Jasón lo miro molesto y se sentó a un lado de su esposa.

-Y que los trae aquí?, necesitan dinero?.- preguntó Jasón a sus hijos.

-Mamá!, que me trajiste de tu viaje?.- pregunto Cooper a su madre, parecía bastante emocionado.

Ella cerro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, se puso de pie y camino hasta un mueble donde habían dos bolsas de una casa de vinos muy reconocida en Europa, le entrego una a Cooper que estaba a su lado y otra a Blaine que estaba de pie detrás de un asiento muy sofisticado.

-Espero les guste.- dijo Anna.

Jasón tenía una mueca de molestia mientras bebía su café, Cooper abrió su regalo como niño en navidad, mientras Blaine solo miraba el suelo nervioso pensando como comenzar la conversación.

-No te gusta hijo?.- pregunto Anna mirando a Blaine.

-Sí, gracias...la verdad es que tengo que contarles algo.- dijo Blaine respirando profundo.

-A si?, que es?.- pregunto Anna.

Jasón lo miraba atento y con el seño fruncido, Cooper se acerco a su hermano y se apoyo en uno de los asientos de su madre.

-Una excelente noticia, cuando me entere casi me caigo de la silla, pero luego vi lo feliz que era y me alegre mucho.- dijo Cooper sonriéndole a su hermano.

-Qué es?.- dijo Jasón.

-Me case, en Las Vegas.- dijo Blaine mirando a sus padres.

Ambos lo miraron desconcertados, Cooper no dijo nada, solo esperaba la reacción de su padre.

-Como?...te casaste?, con quien?, quien es la muchacha?.- pregunto Anna.

-Esto es una broma verdad?, te casaste en Las Vegas como esos idiotas que se casan borrachos con una camarera?.- preguntó enojado Jasón.

-No es una camarera papá.- dijo Blaine decidido y mirándolo a los ojos. -ni tampoco una muchacha...es Kurt, así se llama mi esposo.-

-Tú qué?!.- pregunto Jasón.

-Dijiste esposo?.- pregunto Anna.

-Si!, tengo un cuñado increíble, y lo más importante es que ...- dijo Cooper.

-Qué demonios dices?!.- pregunto furico Jasón poniéndose de pie. -No puedes estar casado con un hombre!.-

-Porque no?, lo conocí en Las Vegas y nos enamoramos, nos casamos allí...-

-Esto es inaudito!, no lo acepto!...tu...como vas a casarte con un hombre?!...-

-No va a casarse, se casó y es feliz.- dijo Cooper con tranquilidad mirando a su padre.

-Tú le metiste esto en la cabeza no?, como eso de salir a tocar la guitarra por las calles, es tu culpa!.- le dijo Jasón a Cooper.

-Cooper no tiene nada que ver...estoy casado con un hombre y soy feliz con él, lo amo y me ama...-

-Qué?!, te volviste marica de un día a otro?.- preguntó Jasón a Blaine.

-No le hables así...no olvides que es tu hijo.- le recordó Cooper mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine miro a su madre, ella bajo la vista sin decir nada, solo tomaba con fuerza un pañuelo entre sus manos.

-Solo quería que lo supieran por mi.- dijo Blaine mirando a su padre.

-Eres una vergüenza, no puedo creer lo que nos hiciste?.- dijo Jasón enojado.

-Bueno ya tienes dos hijos de los que avergonzarte.- Cooper miro a su padre de manera desafiante, ellos nunca tuvieron una buena relación y ahora menos ya que Jasón lo culpa de llevar por mal camino a Blaine.

Jasón lo observo con una mirada dura.

-No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación, soy un hombre feliz y no voy a cambiar eso por nada, amo a Kurt y lamento que no lo entiendan.- dijo Blaine decidido.

Salió caminando hacia la puerta, podía sentir la mirada de su padre, miro a su madre y ella tenía los ojos llorosos, Cooper lo siguió negando con la cabeza y molesto.

...

El viaje en el taxi fue tenso, Cooper no dijo nada y Blaine tenia la mirada perdida por la ventanilla, ni bien llegaron al departamento de Blaine, Cooper se sentó en una silla mirando a su hermano.

-Me dijiste cuando salimos de aquí, que cuando conociera al amor de mi vida, no querría soltarlo, sigues pensando lo mismo?.- pregunto Cooper.

-Si claro...yo no pienso dejar a Kurt porque nuestro padre me odie...lo amo...es la persona que elegí para ser feliz.- dijo Blaine muy seguro.

-Bien, entonces envía bien lejos todo lo que papá dijo y sé feliz.- dijo Cooper mirándolo serio.

Blaine sonrió de lado, y comenzó a preparar café.

-Mamá te regalo el mismo vino que a mi...porque no los probamos.- dijo Cooper mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Blaine levanto una ceja y sonrió de lado.

...

-Vendrán para mi fiesta de cumpleaños?.- preguntó Quinn sentada en el sofá de su departamento, mientras bebía un café junto a Kurt.

-Sí, Blaine no tiene ninguna presentación...me preocupa que no llame, hace dos horas que se fue a la casa de sus padres.- dijo preocupado Kurt.

-Tal vez salió todo bien y están en una linda reunió familiar.- dijo Quinn.

-Si hubieras visto lo nervioso que estaba antes de salir...-

El celular de Kurt sonó y miro el número con una sonrisa.

-Hola amor.- dijo emocionado Kurt.

-Amorrrrr!, bebé! Lamento nooo...hablar antes...-

-Blaine?...estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt intentando escuchar con atención.

-Seeeee...Cooper...emmm...abrió la botella de vino...que le regla..re...galo mi mamá, te extraño...bebé me escuchas?, se corto?-

-No...te escucho...estas borracho?.- preguntó sonriendo Kurt.

-No...bebí un poco...dos o tres copas...vas a venir?, te extraño mucho...-

-Sí, voy a casa...estas con Cooper?.-

-Si...está en el baño...te voy a buscar?.-

-No, no, voy yo, espérame, adiós amor.- Kurt se despidió de Blaine con una sonrisa. -esta borracho.-

Quinn lo miro curiosa.

-Esta solo?.- preguntó ella.

-No, con Cooper, el hermano...- dijo Kurt colocándose la chaqueta. -te veo mañana.-

Kurt se despidió de su amiga y tomo un taxi hasta su casa.

-Cooper tu celular se murió!.- dijo Blaine mirando la pantalla del celular de su hermano.

-Este aparato tiene las teclas mal puestas.- dijo Cooper mientras intentaba encender el equipo de música.

Kurt abrió la puerta de su departamento, vio a Cooper mirando con atención al equipo de música y a su esposo, recostado en el sillón revisando un celular, levantó su vista y sonrió al verlo.

-Amor!.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, se acerco a él y lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt sosteniéndolo por la cintura, río al verlo de esa manera, estaba un poco bebido.

-Cuñado!...donde están los botones, no los encuentro y quería poner música.- dijo Cooper meciéndose un poco.

-Mmmmm...es digital, no tiene botones.- dijo Kurt.

-Te extrañe.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa cerca de sus labios.

-Yo también amor...que bebieron?.- pregunto Kurt sintiendo el aroma a alcohol en su aliento.

-Vino francés...aquí hay más!.- dijo Cooper mostrándole la botella media vacía.

-Mmmmm...no gracias.- dijo Kurt mirando la botella, había otra vacía sobre la mesa.

-Te amo...- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

-Yo te amo mas.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

-No, yo te amo más...mucho...mucho...mas.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo nuevamente.

-Ustedes son aburridos...me voy...el auto...en que llegue?.- pregunto Cooper.

-En taxi.- dijo Kurt

-Ok, nos vemos...na hagan nada que yo no haría...- dijo Cooper sonriendo y salió del departamento.

-Como te fue amor?.- preguntó Kurt sin soltarse de su esposo. -que dijeron tus padres?.-

-Ahhhh!...mi padre grito...me odia...si antes creía que me odiaba, ahora me odia realmente...pero no me importa...si no lo entiende...no puedo hacer nada...yo te amo...con todo mi corazón...te amo y quiero llegar a viejo contigo...-

Kurt no dijo nada, pero se sentía triste, su esposo tuvo que enfrentar a su padres y ellos no lo aceptaban, ni su relación, ni a él. Abrazo a Blaine con fuerza, no quería perderlo pero tampoco que su esposo perdiera a su familia.

-Siempre voy a elegirte a ti...porque eres mi vida, mi tierra y mi cielo...- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, se separo un poco de él y lo beso con amor.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt. -Vamos a bañarnos y a tomar un café.-

Blaine sonrió, y se dejo guiar por su esposo hasta el baño, se ducharon juntos, Kurt se encargo de él, cuidándolo y ayudándolo, le causaba gracia que Blaine estuviera tan cariñosos, después de vestirse y con un café cada uno en sus manos, Blaine no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Que sucede?.- preguntó Blaine curioso.

-Mmmm...tenía la esperanza que tus padres comprendieran.- dijo Kurt un poco decaído.

-Ellos no entenderán...mi padre al menos...mi madre tal vez con el tiempo.- dijo Blaine.

-No deseaba ésto.- Kurt miro de soslayo a su esposo.

-Amor...esto no tiene que ver contigo, o conmigo, tiene que ver con ellos, mi padre no acepta nada que no esté en sus estándares, o que él no pueda controlar...así sucedió cuando me salí de la universidad que él pagaba, tome mi guitarra y me fui a Los Ángeles con Cooper, desde ese día lo culpa por eso, cree que mi hermano me llevó por el mal camino, imagina lo que sucedió cuando se entero que tocaba en bares y en el metro.-

-Que sucedió?- pregunto Kurt.

-Me desheredó, llamo a un abogado para que no pudiera tocar ni un dólar de sus cuentas...para eso Cooper me ayudó a comprar mi piano y a tomar clases para mejorar, luego comencé a tocar con Sam y todo mejoro...- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo. -y mejoro aún mas cuando él consiguió un contrato para tocar en Las Vegas, allí conocí al amor de mi vida, me case con él, y hay un "y fueron felices por siempre" esperándonos.-

Kurt sonrió enamorado, se acerco a él y lo beso con dulzura.

-Si el tiempo volviera atrás, haría exactamente lo mismo, tal vez no beba tanto para así recordar algunas cosas, aunque algunas las recuerdo.-

-Algunas como cuales?.- pregunto sonriendo Kurt.

-Recuerdo que estábamos en el ascensor y te quite parte de la ropa, nos besamos hasta que entramos a la habitación y que te bese hasta las uñas.- dijo divertido Blaine.

Kurt río fuerte.

-Sí recuerdo eso.-

-Y que mas recuerdas?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojo y Blaine abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Recuerdas todo?!.-

-No...casi.- dijo Kurt desviando la mirada mientras bebía su café.

-Quiero matarme!, porque no recuerdo nada?!.- se lamentaba Blaine.

Kurt dejo su taza en la pequeña mesa frente a él y tomo la de Blaine, dejándola en el mismo lugar, subió sobre el regazo de su esposo a horcajadas.

-Tal vez pueda mostrarte lo que hicimos esa noche.- dijo Kurt rozando sus labios con los de Blaine.

Éste sentía una necesidad imperiosa de besarlo, le sonrió y lo acerco más a él.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo hasta que sus manos dejaron de vagar por el cuerpo del otro y comenzaron a quitar prendas, y entre besos llenos de deseos, se entregaron al amor, sin reservas y por completo a la persona que aman.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Quinn era uno de esos sucesos que nadie quería perderse, todos sus compañeros de teatro asistieron, Sam también estaba presente, la familia de Quinn estaba muy a gusto con el nuevo novio de su hija y por supuesto era el foco de atención junto a Blaine, quien estaba evadiendo constantemente a las amigas de su esposo, ya que no paraban de insinuarse y Kurt había puesto en su lugar a un par de ellas.

-Vas a estar toda la noche con el seño fruncido?.- pregunto Blaine divertido.

Kurt lo miro y relajo su semblante, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero seguía molesto.

-No puedo creer se comporten así, parecen adolescentes frente a su ídolo, una de ellas te guiña el ojo constantemente, que no me ve aquí?.- dijo Kurt mirando a un grupo de muchachas.

Blaine lo tomo por las manos y lo acerco a él, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-No sé a quien mira, yo solo te veo a ti.- dijo Blaine sonriendo, le gustaba ver a su esposo celoso.

Kurt sonrió y apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Blaine.

-Por favor!, sueltalo un minuto!, no he podido hablar con mi amigo en toda la noche, están pegados o algo así?.- preguntó Quinn mirando a Blaine.

Éste sujeto mas fuerte a Kurt, ambos sonrieron, pero seguían abrazados.

-Baila conmigo.- dijo Quinn tomando de la mano a Kurt y tirando de él.

Blaine lo dejo ir con una mueca, observo a Kurt girarse y hacer un gesto con sus labios, él tampoco quería separarse, Sam se acerco a él riendo.

-Perdí, aposté con Quinn que no podría separarlos pero veo que tiene sus métodos.-

Blaine giro sus ojos.

-Que tal tus suegros?.- preguntó Blaine mientras bebía de una cerveza.

-Muy simpáticos, me caen bien, les caigo bien, Quinn es feliz, fin de la historia.- dijo Sam mirando a su novia.

-Me alegro.- Blaine le sonrió a su amigo.

-Y tú?, como va lo de tus padres?.-

-Mi madre me hablo por teléfono preguntando como estaba, pero no hablamos del tema, creo que mi padre le prohibió verme.- dijo Blaine con pesar.

-Dales tiempo, tarde o temprano lo entenderán.-

Blaine miro a su esposo quien le sonreía mientras bailaba con Quinn.

-Sin su apoyo no se qué haría...es lo más lindo que me ha sucedido.-

-Pensé que era yo lo más lindo que te había sucedido, me siento ofendido.- dijo Sam llevándose la mano a su pecho.

-Vas a entrar a la academia de arte?, porque eres buen actor, podrías trabajar con Quinn.-

Sam río junto a Blaine.

-Voy a recuperar a mi esposo.-

Blaine camino hasta Kurt y este se giro para bailar con él mientras Sam tomaba a Quinn de la mano y por la cintura para bailar con ella.

Sebastián entro por la puerta con un grupo de muchachos, no estaba invitado por supuesto, se había colado ya que sabía como eran las fiestas de Quinn, él había asistido a muchas cuando estaba de novio con Kurt.

Camino dentro buscando con la mirada hasta que vio a su ex con el esposo, estaban bailando juntos, muy pegados, apretó la mandíbula al verlos tan enamorados.

-Estas hermoso.- dijo Blaine mirando con amor a Kurt.

-Tú también, muy sexy.-

Kurt sonrió de manera provocativa y Blaine no pudo contenerse, mientras se miraban a los ojos, él bajo sus manos desde la espalda de Kurt hacia sus caderas, acariciándolas, tentándose a bajarlas hacia sus glúteos, cuando intempestivamente alguien tiro de una de ellas separándolo de su esposo.

-Sebastián!.- dijo con enojo Kurt.

-Que mierda crees que haces?!.- preguntó entre dientes Sebastián a Blaine.

-Que mierda haces tú?, quien te crees que eres?.- Blaine estaba a punto de estallar.

-Que estás haciendo aquí?, que quieres?.- preguntó Kurt con semblante serio.

-Quiero hablar contigo...me lo debes.- dijo Sebastián a Kurt.

-Él no te debe nada!, tú le debes a él, fuiste tú el que lo abandono.- dijo Blaine casi a los gritos.

-Tú no te metas!. No es tu asunto!.- le replico Sebastián.

-Es mi esposo idiota!. Sabes, estoy cansado de ti, de que estés todo el tiempo detrás de él, es mi esposo!, mi esposo! - respondió enojado Blaine.

Sebastián dio un paso al frente y Kurt se interpuso entre ellos.

-Sebastián!.- dijo Kurt en un tono fuerte. -lárgate de aquí, estás haciendo el ridículo.-

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cuando desee hablarte, si es que quiero, te llamare...ahora vete y no me molestes más, ni a mi esposo tampoco.-

-Lárgate de mi fiesta Sebastián.- dijo Quinn a unos pasos de ellos, Sam estaba a su lado mirándolo seriamente.

Sebastián observo a Kurt y asintió con pesar, luego miro con odio a Blaine y dio media vuelta saliendo de la casa.

Blaine estaba muy enojado, miraba hacia la puerta, Kurt estaba apenado, la gente los observaba pero Quinn pidió que siguieran con la fiesta, Sam solo los observó a ambos.

Blaine salió caminando hacia el jardín trasero y Kurt lo siguió preocupado, ni bien salieron al exterior Blaine suspiro pesado, su esposo solo lo miraba notando que estaba furioso, lo vio ir y venir sin decir una palabra hasta que pareció calmarse.

-Lamento esto.- dijo Kurt con cautela.

Blaine lo miro serio.

-Está enamorado de ti, y quiere recuperarte.-

-Y yo estoy enamorado de ti.- dijo Kurt, sabía que Sebastián no se quedaría tranquilo, pero jamás pensó que se enfrenaría a su esposo de esa manera.

Blaine lo observo, estaba muy enojado, no con Kurt, pero si con su ex, esa actitud que tuvo dentro de la fiesta lo hizo perder los estribos, Sebastián no tenía ningún derecho a reclamar nada, Kurt era su esposo, tenía una mezcla de celos y enojo, saber que Sebastián quería a Kurt nuevamente, que no se daría por vencido lo ponía nervioso.

-Es un idiota...está afuera de tu trabajo a diario esperándote, quiere reconquistarte, viene aquí a hacer una escena de celos porque estás conmigo, él podría estar en mi lugar y eligió dejarte, y ahora qué?...se lamenta...yo no voy a perderte, eres mi esposo...-

Kurt se acerco a él y lo beso con ternura mientras lo tomaba por la nuca, Blaine lo tomó por la cintura, lo amaba y perderlo no era una opción.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo...nadie va a separarme de ti porque te amo, y te elegí a ti.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine suspiro profundo y volvió a besarlo.

-Te amo...y no sé qué haría si te perdiera...- dijo Blaine con cierta angustia en su voz.

-No vas a perderme...eres la persona correcta para mi, te amo y eso no lo cambiara nadie.- dijo con decisión Kurt.

Blaine lo abrazo y descanso en su cuello unos segundos, estaba más calmado, Kurt era lo más importante que tenia, por alguna razón se aferro a él como a un tronco, no era solo su esposo, también era su amigo, su compañero.

Kurt se alejo un poco de su rostro, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo beso, quería demostrarle que no dejara de amarlo, y que Sebastián ya no era importante en su vida, no como él.

Un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de ellos, se separaron y ambos miraron a Sam quien los observaba atento.

-Van a cantar el feliz cumpleaños.-

-Ahora vamos.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Sam giro sus ojos y volvió al interior de la casa, Kurt se aferro más a su esposo besándolo nuevamente, Blaine sonrió y siguió el beso abrazándolo por la espalda.

...

Quinn estaba muy feliz, Sam estaba a su lado sonriendo, los invitados se estaban retirando y Blaine estaba abrazando a Kurt por la espalda, pasaba su nariz por su cuello provocándole escalofríos a su esposo, sonrió y planto un beso por la zona, haciendo sonreír a Kurt.

-Volvamos al departamento.- susurro Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

Kurt se giro y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Le prometí a Quinn que nos quedaríamos un ratito más.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo.

Kurt sonrió y Quinn se acerco a ellos.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes.- dijo ella, Sam se acerco mirándolos a ambos.

-Si es por lo de Sebastián te pido mil disculpas, nunca pensé que estaba tan loco como para venir a...- dijo Kurt.

-No, no es por él, me importa un bledo Sebastián...lo que quería ...queríamos hablar...- dijo Quinn abrazando a Sam -es sobre ustedes...lo que hicieron fue muy loco, casarse borrachos y eso, y en ese momento no tuvieron en cuenta nada, y pues, tampoco tuvieron una fiesta de casamiento, entonces...como sus padrinos, decidimos regalarles la fiesta.-

Blaine y Kurt los miraron sorprendidos, nunca pensaron en una fiesta de casamiento.

-Pero nos casamos hace como un mes.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, pero queremos regalársela igual...la verdad es que creí que te Kurt te dejaría cuando supiera que roncas de noche, pero como no lo hizo, lo hablamos con Quinn y creemos que deben tener su fiesta, tampoco le regalamos nada, ya que casi nos arrastras a la capilla del gordo disfrazado de Elvis.- dijo Sam mirando a Blaine.

-La verdad es que no sé qué decir.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Nada, solo digan qué fecha quieren y luego hablaremos de los detalles.- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Bien, gracias, muchas gracias.- dijo Blaine mirándose con Kurt.

-Ahora si los libero, están desde hace una hora metiéndose mano.- dijo Quinn.

-No...- comenzó a decir Kurt.

-Tengo ojos.- dijo ella mirándolo acusatoriamente.

-Ok, gracias nuevamente.- dijo Blaine, saludo a su amigo y a Quinn sin soltar la mano de su esposo.

-Adiós...nos vemos el lunes.- dijo Kurt a Quinn mientras Blaine tiraba de él hacia la puerta de salida.

Sam los saludo riendo, Quinn lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Se ven felices.- dijo Quinn.

-Lo son...por demás, me causan diabetes de tanta miel, jamás creí que Blaine podía ser tan...-

-Dulce?.- pregunto Quinn mirándolo.

-Sí...eso, no hay que dejarlos beber en la fiesta o terminaran dando un espectáculo.- dijo Sam

-Ya se casaron, que más pueden hacer?.- preguntó Quinn caminando con su novio hacia la cocina de su casa.

-Bailar desnudos, yo que sé, a Blaine no le gustaban los hombres y estaba desnudando a Kurt en el ascensor del hotel.-

Quinn río ante el comentario, su amigo era feliz, después de todo la locura de casarse le había salido muy bien y ahora tenía al amor de su vida a su lado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

El timbre sonó, Blaine abrió los ojos lentamente, escucho el timbre nuevamente y frunció el seño, miro a Kurt dormido profundamente y decidió levantarse para que no se despierte, salió de la habitación desnudo, se puso el bóxer y un pantalón, encontró una playera entre la ropa dispersa, la noche anterior, luego del cumpleaños de Quinn, habían hecho el amor hasta tarde y no había dormido mucho, el timbre volvió a sonar y el pensó en matar a la persona que estaba del otro lado.

-Mamá.- dijo en susurro cuando abrió la puerta.

-Oh!, hijo!, estabas durmiendo?, llame a tu teléfono toda la mañana y está apagado, creí que...-

-Está bien...ven pasa.- dijo Blaine nervioso.

Dejo pasar a su madre y cerró la puerta de la habitación, Kurt aun dormía, se paso la mano por su cabello, acomodándolo, noto a su mamá mirar a su alrededor, la cocina era un desastre, había ropa por doquier, la ropa que él le quitó a su esposo la noche anterior.

-Siéntate mamá.- Blaine quito los jeans de Kurt de una silla. -Lamento el desorden, hubo una fiesta...-

-Sí...no te preocupes.- dijo ella sentándose frente a la mesa.

-Como sabes que vivo aquí?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose frente a ella.

-Llame a Cooper, él me dijo...lamento lo que sucedió, tu padre...bueno es tu es tu padre...y yo tenía que procesar todo.- dijo Anna mirándolo apenada.

-Entiendo. Quieres un café?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, por favor.-

...

Kurt se despertó y noto que Blaine no estaba a su lado, se sentó en la cama y escucho un murmullo, busco su ropa y no encontró nada a su alrededor, se puso de pie y rebusco en sus cajones algo decente, luego de vestirse salió a la cocina y se llevo una sorpresa.

-Ho...hola.- dijo Kurt al ver a su esposo con una señora, bebiendo café.

-Es él?.- pregunto Anna mirando con curiosidad a un adormilado Kurt.

-Si...emmm...- Blaine se puso de pie y camino hasta su esposo con una sonrisa. -él es mi esposo Kurt...ella es mi mamá.- dijo Blaine mirándolo.

Kurt la miro un tanto nervioso, sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días.- dijo Kurt saludándola con un abrazo.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Es un placer.- dijo Anna. -realmente Cooper tenía razón, eres muy guapo.-

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt un tanto avergonzado.

Blaine sonrió, lo tomo de la mano y lo sentó a su lado, le sirvió café bajo la mirada de su madre, Kurt sonrió nervioso, no entendía que hacia esa señora sofisticada en su hogar, pero su sonrisa y la de su esposo le dio la pauta que todo estaba bien.

-Me alegro que éste aquí.- dijo Kurt mirando a su suegra con una media sonrisa.

-A mi también, Blaine me contó que eres actor.- dijo Anna.

Blaine lo observo con orgullo.

-Sí, trabajo con un grupo de teatro, pronto se estrenara una obra y...esta invitada si gusta.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, claro, amo el teatro.- dijo Anna muy entusiasmada.

-Y Blaine tocara con Sam en un concierto.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Si?, eso es muy bueno.- Anna miraba a su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si...pues...es la primera vez que estaré en un concierto, tocaremos antes de la banda principal y habrá mucha gente.- dijo Blaine.

-Lo harán muy bien.- le comentó Kurt sonriéndole, mientras bebía de su café.

Anna miraba a ambos con atención y una sonrisa.

-Mmmm... Quinn...- comenzó a decir Blaine mirando a Kurt y luego a su madre. -Quinn es la amiga de Kurt y esta de novio con Sam...y ellos...son nuestros padrinos de bodas.-

Anna levanto las cejas sorprendida.

-Pues...ellos nos regalaran la fiesta de bodas y...- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt quien le sentía con la cabeza. -nos gustaría invitarte, no sé cuándo será porque no fijamos una fecha...-

-Me encantaría...de verdad...no pude estar en tu boda...en su boda y me encantaría asistir a la fiesta...- dijo Anna sonriente.

Blaine tenía una sonrisa enorme y Kurt lo tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa sonriéndole.

-Ustedes no tuvieron fiesta?.- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-No...es que fue todo muy rápido...- dijo Blaine.

-Y cuando se conocieron?, me dijiste que en Las Vegas, fue en una fiesta?.- preguntó Anna.

-Casi.- dijo Blaine.

-Nos conocimos en un bar, yo fui con Quinn y la perdí dentro, ahí lo encontré a él sentado lo en la barra esperando a Sam, que estaba con Quinn.- explicó Kurt.

-Oh!, vaya...entonces...comenzaron a salir juntos.- dijo ella mirándolos.

Blaine y Kurt la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos, esa era la parte de la historia que resultaba un tanto alocada.

-Emmmm...no...técnicamente... fuimos a varios lugares los cuatro juntos...y se dio...así...entre nosotros...tal vez bebimos un poco.- explico Blaine lo mejor que pudo.

Kurt estaba un poco acalorado, se notaba en sus mejillas coloridas, y esperaba que Anna no preguntara más.

Anna los miro a ambos intentando comprender.

-Mmmm...ustedes se casaron esa misma noche?.-

-Si...fue todo muy loco.- dijo Blaine sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Y quien los caso?.- pregunto ella curiosa, casi sin creer lo que oía.

-Elvis...Blaine busco un ministro que se disfrazo de Elvis...- dijo Kurt.

-Elvis?...vaya...y fue todo así, rápido?.- preguntó ella.

-Sí, la noche se fue volando, ni recuerdo bien que sucedió.- Blaine río nervioso.

Kurt sonrió algo apenado.

-Bien...bueno ustedes lo quisieron así...debe haber sido divertido.- dijo ella un poco impresionada.

-Si lo fue.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Ustedes son felices?.- pregunto Anna mirándolos a ambos.

-Mucho...Kurt es lo mejor que me sucedió.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo con amor.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa enamorada y apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Me alegro, por ambos.- dijo ella, estaba convencida que su hijo era feliz. -Debo irme, viajare a ver a tu tía, pero regresare para la fiesta, no pienso perdérmela.-

-Gracias mamá.- dijo Blaine y se puso de pie para abrazarla, era muy importante para él que su madre lo apoyara.

-No me agradezcas, te amo y eres lo más importante para mi.- le dijo ella tocando la punta de su nariz. -pero no se lo digas a tu hermano, es muy sensible.-

Blaine sonrió, al igual que Kurt. Anna se puso de pie y Kurt se acerco a despedirla, ella lo abrazo con una sonrisa y se despidió de ambos.

Kurt abrazo a su esposo ni bien se fue Anna, Blaine estaba muy feliz, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Blaine se aparto y lo beso.

-Te amo muchísimo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo mas.- Kurt volvió a besarlo.

...

Habían pasado quince días y la fiesta de casamiento estaba en marcha, un gran salón decorado a gusto de los novios los estaba esperando, Blaine estaba acomodando su moño frente al espejo, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante, Sam miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior.

-Esos autos son de colección?, estoy seguro que los usaban cuando vivía mi abuelo.- dijo Sam.

-Son de los compañeros de Kurt, no son tan viejos.- dijo Blaine algo nervioso.

Sam lo miro y sonrió.

-Estas nervioso?, tienes miedo que se vaya corriendo?.-

Blaine lo miro serio.

-Ya están casados, no va a ir a ningún lado.- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero...-

-Pero...- dijo Sam mirándolo serio.

-Siento que voy a casarme de nuevo.- dijo Blaine. -y ahora si estoy nervioso, cuando me case estaba borracho, no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que sucedió, él...él...era su primera vez y ni lo recuerdo, ni siquiera sé de donde saque ésto!.- dijo Blaine señalándose el anillo de su dedo.

Sam lo miro con una expresión extraña.

-Lo compraste antes de casarte, a un sujeto que vendía baratijas.-

-Es una baratija! Creí que era de oro!.- dijo Blaine mirándose la mano.

-No sé, que se yo, no importa. Lo importante es que...si sientes que es una segunda boda, no deberías disfrutar como no lo hiciste en la primera?...o la única porque no te vas a casar...-

-Tienes razón...es la oportunidad para disfrutar y grabar en mi mente todo ésto.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Sam sonrió satisfecho.

Quinn entro a la habitación sonriente.

-Ya está todo listo, Kurt está hablando con su papá y viene hacia aquí, recuerda que bajan juntos y entran...-

-Al salón donde estarán todos...lo sé, me lo repites desde hace una semana.- dijo Blaine girando sus ojos.

-Sí, pues temo que termines robándotelo, no será la primera vez.- dijo ella en tono de reproche.

Blaine miro a Sam sin entender de qué hablaba Quinn.

-En Las Vegas te lo llevaste del bar y tuvimos que seguir su taxi para encontrarlos.- dijo Sam.

Blaine hizo una mueca, no recordaba nada de eso, negó con la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, y todo su mundo dio una vuelta cuando Kurt entró con su traje azul oscuro y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Te ves increíble.- dijo Kurt acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo.

-Y tu...estas hermoso.- Blaine lo tomo por el rostro para darle otro beso.

-Asegúrate que no se escapen.- dijo Quinn saliendo de la habitación.

Ambos miraron a Sam quien hizo una mueca y camino hacia el pasillo para ir detrás de su novia.

-Y...estas nervioso?.- pregunto Blaine tomándolo de las manos

-No...quiero disfrutar éste momento, tu si?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Algo...bastante...si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás, te casarías nuevamente conmigo?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mmmm...si...claro...aunque estábamos borrachos y fue todo muy loco...pero si me casaría contigo ahora, mañana, dentro de diez años...te elegiría como mi esposo una y mil veces.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine se acerco su rostro y lo beso con amor.

La música comenzó a sonar, era su señal para entrar al salón, se tomaron de las manos y salieron caminando hacia el pasillo para entrar al salón de fiestas.

La música, el ambiente familiar, la felicidad de ambos y la de todos los invitados inundaron el lugar, Anna había conocido a Burt y a Carol días antes al igual que Cooper, y se llevaban muy bien, Sam y Quinn habían pensado en todo y la fiesta era un hermoso momento.

Ellos hablaron con todos los invitados, los compañeros de Kurt y amigos de Blaine, aunque era algo intimo, todos se conocían y era muy ameno, Sam había tocado varios temas, incluso con Blaine, Kurt se sentía muy orgulloso de su esposo, Anna había sido sumamente cariñosa y amable con él, Cooper se entretuvo hablando con las compañeras de teatro de Kurt, y Burt junto a Carol se veían muy felices con Blaine.

La noche se fue volando, cuando menos lo pensaron estaban en el taxi, regresando a su hogar, Blaine no soltaba la mano de su esposo, estaban felices, habían bailado hasta la madrugada y ya estaba saliendo el sol cuando llegaron a su departamento.

-Me duelen los pies.- dijo Blaine mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-Yo subí como tres kilos con todo lo que comí.- Kurt se quito el saco y lo dejo prolijamente en la funda del traje.

-No lo creo, estas perfecto.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo con detenimiento.

Kurt le sonrió con picardía, se acerco a él y paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Al menos no bebimos, podríamos repasar nuestra noche de bodas.-

Blaine lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo más a él.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras.-

Kurt lo beso con ternura, Blaine siguió el beso y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, poco a poco Kurt hizo lo mismo con él.

Entre caricias y besos quedaron desnudos tendidos en la cama, Blaine buscó los preservativos y siguió con la danza de sus labios sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, beso cada rincón del cuerpo de Kurt, con devoción, adoraba verlo desmoronarse entre sus brazos, bajo sus besos y sus caricias. Su esposo no paraba de gemir, Kurt tomo el cabello de Blaine acariciando sus risos, moría en cada toque, sintiéndose en el cielo con sus besos, estaba embelesado de amor por él.

Blaine se alejo y se sentó sobre sus pies, y se coloco el preservativo, volvió a posicionarse sobre Kurt, entre sus piernas.

-Te amo, eres lo más hermoso que tengo.- susurro Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

Kurt acaricio su espalda y busco su boca para besarlo con deseo y amor.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.- dijo Kurt entre besos.

Blaine lo penetro despacio, mientras se besaban, entre gemidos se miraban a los ojos por momentos, y volvían a los besos suaves que eran acompañados por los movimientos de ambos, en una sincronía que ellos disfrutaban, cuando perdieron la noción de todo a su alrededor y solo quedaba la búsqueda de placer, sucumbieron en el cuerpo del otro.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt abrazado a su esposo.

Blaine lo abrazo con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

-Te amo más.-

Se miraron a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Sin importar el tiempo, el sentimiento que generaban en el otro era tan intenso que los traspasaba a ambos, los impulsaba a desear un futuro, una vida juntos, aunque existieran altibajos, ninguno de los dos se darían por vencido, trabajarían para que su relación siempre estuviera fuerte, y su amor intacto.


	10. Chapter 10

Por si alguien quiere saber qué pasó en la boda, aquí un especial.

Capítulo 10

-Estás loco!.- dijo Kurt una vez que salieron del bar.

-Quieres?...quieres casarte conmigo?.- preguntó Blaine tomándolo por la cintura.

Se miraban a los ojos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, una sonrisa apareció en ambos y Kurt lo abrazo por el cuello besándolo.

-Sí...si quiero.- dijo Kurt cuando se separo de él.

Blaine sonrió más aún, y diviso un taxi.

-Vamos...busquemos a Elvis.- dijo Blaine deteniendo el auto para subir con Kurt.

-A donde van?...donde fueron?.- preguntó Quinn.

-Mierda...taxi!.- grito Sam deteniendo un auto.

Blaine estaba sosteniendo a Kurt por la cintura mientras se besaban dentro del auto, el chofer los miraba por el espejo retrovisor negando con la cabeza.

-Oigan, esto es un auto, no una cama de hotel.-

Blaine se aparto de Kurt y miro al conductor unos segundos.

-Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Elvis?.- pregunto Blaine un tanto mareado.

-Eh?!, Elvis?...- el chofer volvió a mirarlos por el espejo. -quieren ir a un concierto de Elvis?, hay varios imitadores.-

-No, quiero que nos case Elvis.- dijo Blaine decidido.

-Que los case?...ah...estos borrachos...- susurro el conductor. -conozco a alguien que puede ayudarlos, pero no sé si querrá vestirse de Elvis.- dijo mirándolos por espejo.

-Yo hablare con él.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo nuevamente, el chofer negó con la cabeza.

-Mientras no ensucien el auto.- susurro éste.

Bajaron de auto y el conductor les señalo un cartel que tenía dos corazones.

-Díganle que los envía Ron, ya le envíe un mensaje.-

Blaine asintió y le pago el viaje, tomo a Kurt de la mano que lo miraba con una sonrisa y caminaron hacia el interior del lugar.

-Ustedes son los que quieren que los case Elvis?.- preguntó un hombre robusto.

-Si!.- dijeron ambos.

-Bien...son quinientos dólares.- dijo el hombre.

Blaine saco su billetera y le pago al ministro.

Kurt estaba tomado de su brazo tambaleándose un poco mientras miraba el lugar.

-Que hacen aquí?!, tuvimos que seguirlos...esperen...que van a hacer?.- pregunto Quinn mirándolos.

-Vamos a casarnos!.- dijo emocionado Kurt mientras caminaba hacia su amiga.

-Que?!.- dijo ella, lo tomo del brazo y lo aparto de Blaine hacia un lado. -estás loco?, como vas a casarte?.-

-Lo amo!, quiero casarme, él me ama, me lo dijo.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Quinn miro a Blaine que estaba hablando con Sam y luego a su amigo, ella había bebido también pero no estaba muy convencida de dejar que su amigo hiciera algo así.

-Que haces?.- pregunto Sam a Blaine.

-Necesito anillos.- dijo Blaine cuando vio a un señor sentado en la puerta del lugar con una caja con alianzas.

-Espera!, te volviste loco, como vas a casarte?...él...él es un hombre Blaine...y no lo conoces.- Sam intentaba hacer entrar en razones a su amigo.

Blaine camino hasta el hombre mirando las alhajas.

-Me gusta, le gusto, quiero casarme con él... es...es un sol, y besa increíble.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Qué?!...- Sam miró a su amigo y luego a Kurt. -le estas mirando el trasero?.-

-Eh?...- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa. -Quiero estos?, Kurt... ven...- dijo Blaine pagando los anillos.

Sam solo miro a su amigo, Blaine camino hacia Kurt, éste se giro y se besaron como si nadie estuviera junto a ellos.

-Sam!...ayúdame a hacerlos entrar en razones!...no pueden casarse!.- dijo Quinn acercándose a él.

-Déjalos...alguna vez viste a tu amigo así de feliz...porque yo nunca vi a Blaine tan enamorado...- dijo Sam mirándolos.

-Están borrachos!.- dijo ella.

-Pero felices!...déjalos que se casen, mañana verán que hacen.- dijo Sam.

-Quieren ser nuestros testigos?.- les preguntó Kurt colgado del cuello de Blaine con una sonrisa enorme.

-Si.- dijo Sam caminando hacia ellos.

Quinn cerró sus ojos y lo siguió.

...

-Señor...- dijo el ministro disfrazado de Elvis.

-Kurt Hummel.- dijo él frente a Blaine, sonriendo.

-Desea aceptar como esposo a ...- dijo el hombre buscando en nombre en un libro.

-Blaine Anderson.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Como su esposo, para...-

-Si!.- dijo Kurt con mucho entusiasmo.

-Bien...señor...-

-Si!.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa enorme.

-Esto va rápido.- susurro el ministro. -entonces los declaro esposo y esposo.-

Blaine tomó por el cuello a Kurt sin esperar que el ministro acabara de hablar, y lo beso con ansias.

-Las alianza... bah!...que sean muy felices, aquí tiene fichas para el casino.- dijo el ministro y se retiro.

Blaine siguió besando a Kurt, Quinn los miraba suspirando y Sam con una ceja alzada.

-Si a Blaine no le hubieran gustado tanto las mujeres, diría que siempre fue gay, porque si besa así a tu amigo es gay no?.-

-No lo sé...esto es una locura...- dijo Quinn mirándolos.

-Sí...pero son felices...me puedo quedar contigo esta noche...no sé que pueda suceder en mi habitación, la comparto con Blaine.- Sam miro a Quinn esperando que aceptara.

Ella sonrió y miro de soslayo.

-Está bien...pero duermes en la cama de Kurt.- dijo Quinn.

-No me molesta.- Sam sonrió de lado.

...

Sam camino junto a Quinn y ni bien entraron al hotel, pudo ver a su amigo besar a su flamante esposo y entre risas entrar al ascensor.

Blaine sujeto a Kurt contra la pared besándolo con pasión y Kurt respondió de la misma manera, metió su mano por debajo de su camisa acariciando la piel blanquecina de éste, provocando un gemido ahogado de parte de Kurt, con su mente inundada entre el alcohol y la excitación, Blaine rozo su pelvis contra la de Kurt gimiendo en su boca, necesitando mas contacto, deseando desesperadamente más de él. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y tardaron unos segundos en separarse, salieron entre besos caminando por el pasillo, Kurt se abrazo a Blaine besándolo con pasión, éste busco entre sus prendas la tarjeta para abrir la puerta, cuando la encontró, se separaron entre risas y Blaine intento varias veces abrirla, hasta que logro hacerlo. Una vez adentro, volvieron a besarse, Blaine lo guió hasta su cama quitándose de a poco la vestimenta, hasta quedar en bóxer.

-Me...me encanta tu trasero.- dijo Blaine entre besos y apretando los glúteos de Kurt.

Éste sonrió y guiado por el impulso, acaricio por sobre la tela el miembro de Blaine, tomándolo por sorpresa, y dejándolo más excitado, sonrió con picardía y Blaine lo recostó sobre su cama, besándose, ardiendo de deseo, acariciándose sin cesar.

Tocaron la puerta y Blaine dejo de besar el cuello de Kurt, escuchó como tocaban nuevamente la puerta, maldiciendo internamente se puso de pie, Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás regulando su respiración, Blaine abrió la puerta y un botones estaba de pie con un carro y una botella de vino.

-Le envían ésto señor.- dijo un poco nervioso el botones mirando a Blaine que estaba solo en bóxer.

-Vino!.- dijo Blaine tomando la botella, y una nota. -para los recién casados...Sam y Quinn... Amor! Nos regalaron vino!.-

Blaine camino tambaleante hasta la cama donde estaba Kurt en bóxer y apoyado en sus codos mirándolo con una sonrisa. El botones miro hacia el suelo, retirándose, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación ya que Blaine la dejó abierta.

-Mmmm... me gusta el vino...- dijo Kurt desde la cama.

Blaine sirvió dos copas y se acerco a él entregándole una, bebieron mirándose a los ojos y luego se besaron sintiendo el sabor del vino en la boca del otro, entre gemidos Blaine subió sobre su cuerpo y movieron sus caderas, ejerciendo fricción entre ellos, sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo del otro, y también sus labios, Blaine se quito el bóxer y Kurt miro su anatomía con deleite, se sonrieron mientras desaparecía en manos de Blaine, la última prenda de Kurt.

-Nunca estuve con un hombre antes.- dijo Blaine recostándose sobre su esposo.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Sus miradas se fijaron en los ojos del otro antes de besarse con lentitud, saboreando sus labios, con caricias suaves. Cuando sus pieles comenzaron a arder, Blaine se retiro y se estiro hasta el mueble junto a su cama, buscando preservativos y lubricante, entre sonrisa y con sus manos algo torpes ya que el vino mas todo lo que bebieron antes estaban limitándolo, se coloco un preservativo y luego unto sus dedos con lubricantes.

-Voy ...a hacerte sentir muy bien mi amor.- dijo Blaine y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Kurt.

Estaba entregado a sus caricias, a las sensaciones que le producía Blaine, recostado con sus ojos cerrados y si boca entreabierta, sentía que no aguantaría mas y fue entonces cuando sintió el dedo de Blaine dentro de él, moviéndose lentamente, pero en lugar de ser incómodo, sólo le provoco mas placer, deseando mas movió sus caderas y abrió mas sus piernas, miro a Blaine que tenía una mirada salvaje sobre él, éste sonrió y metió otro dedo haciéndolo gemir alto.

Blaine ya no aguantaba, si seguía viéndolo disfrutar así, no llegaría a entrar en él, retiro sus dedos del interior de Kurt y subió sobre él en busca de un beso necesitado.

-Blaine...me amas?.- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos Kurt.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine perdido en su mirada.

Kurt lo beso moviendo sus caderas para que Blaine lo penetrara y eso hizo éste, lo penetró lento, mientras se miraban a los ojos, concentrándose en el placer y en esa nueva sensación, no solo con la unión de sus cuerpos sino de sus almas.

Kurt tomo las sabanas en un puño mientras sentía a su esposo dentro de él, Blaine se detuvo y se quedó quieto mirándolo, esperando que se acostumbrara, Kurt cerró sus ojos respirando con dificultad hasta que los abrió nuevamente para encontrarse con lo orbes dorados que lo miraban con adoración.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y movió sus caderas provocando un gemido de parte de Blaine, quien se movió lento, meciéndose y envistiéndolo. Se besaron mientras aumentaban el ritmo, los gemidos y todo clase de sonidos salían de sus labios, llevándolos a perder la noción de todo a su alrededor, mientras gritaban el nombre del otro en medio del orgasmo.

Blaine se recostó al lado de Kurt, sintiéndose agotado.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine abrazándolo y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Sí, increíblemente bien.- respondió Kurt con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

-Eres increíble...realmente increíble.-

-Tú también...me gusto tanto que me encantaría repetir.- dijo Kurt.

-Ahora?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Kurt le sonrió con un sonrojo adorable.

Blaine no pudo decir no a eso, tal vez era el vino pero su esposo estaba muy apetecible, y aunque sentía que podía sucumbir en cualquier momento, lo beso con pasión, entregándose nuevamente a la ola de placer que los envolvió a ambos.

#AmorEnLasVegas.


End file.
